Under the Moon
by Filisgirl251
Summary: Tzipporah is a future leader of the shifter clan of panthers. She has known Thorin since she was a little girl and he considers her like his daughter before she was taken back. Now she's returned and an outsider to her clan. She catches a certain thief's eye and love blossoms. Will her past come back to haunt her? (PRE-QUEST)
1. Prologue: Father and Daughter Bonding

Under the Moon

Summary: Tzipporah is a future leader of the shifter clan of panthers. She has known Thorin since she was a little girl and he considers her like his daughter before she was taken back. Now she's returned and an outsider to her clan. She catches a certain thief's eye and love blossoms. Will her past come back to haunt her? (PRE-QUEST)

AN: Shifters are like skin changers but they got control over their animal selves unlike skin changers. And she's a shifter where her whole clan are panthers. Please. Its my story. So no complaining. This is before the quest and the first chapter is how Thorin and her form the relationship and then a year or so before the quest with her life in Ered Luin. If you don't like this, feel free and not read it.

Prologue:  
A Father and Daughter Bond Form

10 years before Smaug

I followed my father as we headed towards Erebor. I was five years old and the eldest daughter of 8 kids, but I was small for my age and considered the runt of the litter, but future leader of

"But dad. I don't want to stay with the dwarves. I want to stay with my mom and brothers and sisters." I said. I flinch as he turns on me, afraid I was going to get slapped.

"You will do as your told with no arguing." My father said. I nod and follow him into Erebor. Dwarves eyed us with curiosity and hesitation as we walked towards the throne room. The Dwarf King Thror was sitting on the throne with the Arkenstone above his head. Two Dwarfs that were the son and grandson were standing on either side of the King.

"Alexander. I wasn't expecting you for a few more days. This is unexpected." Thror said.

"Well I decided to come early. Here's the girl I mentioned that would be staying to learn more about your culture." My father said, pushing me forward. I looked up at the king.

"What's your name, lass?" Thror asked.

"Tzipporah, your majesty." I said.

"A beautiful name. Thorin will be in charge of your teaching." Thror said, waving his hand to Thorin. Thorin didn't look happy.

"But Grandfather..." Thorin said.

"No buts. How long will she be staying?" Thror asked.

"A few months and I will come back for her." My father said. I had a feeling he was lying on that. He never wanted daughters, only sons. He got two daughters. My sister, Maria, and I. I was the eldest and future leader of our clan. Thror nodded and father left. I didn't cry. Father always said that crying was a sign of weakness.

"Lass." A voice said. I looked up and realized that it was the Prince that was in charge of me.

"My lord." I said.

"Just Thorin, Tzipporah. Come. I'll show you where you will be sleeping." Thorin said. I move away as he reached for my arm.

"I can walk by myself." I said, quietly. Thorin looked surprised that I moved from his reach. After suffering from abuse since I was four, it was a reaction, though I knew that. I was lead to the royal chambers where there were two dwarvs. Both looked like men, but one was dressed in a dress and I knew women dwarves wore dresses.

"Who's this?" The man dwarf asked.

"This is Tzipporah. She will be staying with us. Tzipporah. This is my brother Frerin and my sister Dis." Thorin said.

"Hello." I said, quietly.

"Welcome to Erebor. Hope you enjoy your stay." Dis said. I nod as she shows me my room. I set my bag on the bed and looked around. It was not as small as my room at home that I shared with my sister. I sat on the bed and put my face in my hands, letting dry sobs fill me.

Few days later. Thorin's POV. The shifter girl was different and I feared that she suffered from abuse her life, because the slightest movement of my hand and she was flinching and would move away when I reached for her. I didn't know what to do. She would shut me out when I asked or my sister and brother asked.

"Thorin. Tzipporah's missing." Dis said, coming into my study. I had yelled at her for dropping her bowl and she ran to her room, but apparently she ran away.

"I thought she was in her room." I said, standing.

"She's not in any of the chambers. A guard said he saw her run out of the chambers and into the halls of Erebor." Dis said. I swore in dwarvish and hurried out of my studies. Father wouldn't be happy if I lost the girl that I was in charge of. I asked where she went and the guard pointed in the direction. Towards the forges. I ran towards the direction. I looked around. I heard sniffling and found her in one of the cabnets.

"Don't cry, lass." I said.

"Crying is a weakness. I don't cry." Tzipporah said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not use to having a little girl around since my sister was little." I said. She looked at me. She had her legs brought up to her chest and arms wrapped around them.

"Its fine." She said.

"You suffered abuse haven't you." I ask. Her eyes widen and she moves further back. I knew then and there that she has. "Who? Who did it to you?" She looks away.

"My father. He never wanted daughters, but he got two. I'm the eldest and next in line to take the leadership from my father. I don't know how to fight or cook yet. Mom never taught me to cook and fighting, father said that I didn't need it for another few years." Tzipporah said.

"Dwarves learn at your age. Why don't I teach you with a good friend of mine. Dis can teach you to cook and woman stuff. You deserve to learn." I said. Her eyes turned back to me and I smile at the sparkle I saw in them.

"You would teach me to fight?" Tzipporah asked.

"I would. You would have to learn the fighting your animal side, but we can teach you with your human." I said. She came out and threw her arms around my neck and we hugged. I lifted her up. It was beginning of a relationship that would form into a father daughter.

Tzipporah's POV. Father never came like he promised. A few weeks turned into months and months turned into years, but they were wonderful years. Thorin, who became like a father to me that my real father never was, along with his best friend Dwalin and Dwalin's brother, Balin taught me how to fight and I fell in love with fighting with sword and bow and arrow. I was trained by the best and became a skilled warrior.

Balin taught me the history of the dwarves because he knew more then Thorin did. Dis was there with the cooking and the stuff women needed to know. I became skilled at stuff that I knew my father would have never taught me when I was at home. Erebor became my home. Thorin gave me the nickname Zippy and all the dwarves were calling me it. I knew my family wouldn't like that nickname, but I loved it.

I was now turned 15 today and I still missed my mom and my sister along with my twin brother and few brothers I got along with that weren't brainwashed by my father. (AN: This is now two months from when Smaug attacks.)

"Happy Birthday, Zippy." Thorin said as I came into the living room. Dis and Ferin were smiling and I hugged him. He handed me a long package. "I thought you deserved one of them." I opened the package and found a dwarvish made sword sitting in the package. I looked up in surprise and saw Thorin smiling.

"You made this for me?" I ask. Thorin nodded and I hugged him again. I got some books and a dress from my friends. I thanked them. Dis and I went to the market of Erebor. Dwarves stoped to bow for Dis and nodded at me. Thror and Thrain were happy to see that I was improving since I first arrived.

"I have to go talk to someone about fabric. Go find your friends." Dis said. I decided to go for a walk around Erebor. I stopped in the Treasure room hearing someone talking. I stepped in and saw Thror walking around the gold, a look on his face. I knew something was wrong with him like a sickness took overhim. I knew dwarves were gready, but this was totally different. I jumped when a hand came on my shoulder. I turned and saw Thorin standing behind me.

"Come." Thorin whispered. I followed him out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know. He's not himself." Thorin said. I bit my bottom lip.

"My lord. Alexander is here." A guard said. I paled at his words. Father had come for me. Thorin didn't look happy.

"Go get the King. He might want to be there." Thorin said. The guard left.

"He's come for me. I don't want to go back." I said. Thorin pulled me into a hug.

"I know. But its Grandfather's choice. You might have no choice." Thorin said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I look down and nodded. We headed to the throne room where my father stood with his second in command, Logan. I groaned lightly. He would be my future mate if my father has his way, but I want to fall in love with someone not be forced into marriage. Thror soon joined us and I stood with my hands folded in front of me beside Thorin.

"I want my daughter back. Its been to long and she needs to learn the ways of her people now." My father said. I dug my nails into my palm.

"Mother wanted me to choose where I wanted to stay and I want to stay here." I said.

"Your mother is dead. Its not up to her anymore." My father said. My eyes widen. I was here in Erebor when my mother died and father was just now telling me. Thorin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then I release her from Thorin's duty to give her back to you." Thror said. Thorin growled and I ran towards my chambers. Tears were coming down my checks. Dwalin and Balin tried to stop me but I didn't stop. I reached it and packed a bag. I felt arms turn me and came face to face with Thorin. I hugged him.

"We'll see each other again." Thorin said.

"Not if father refuses to let me come back." I said.

"Maybe one day we will. Come." Thorin said. I said goodbye to my friends and family that I had while staying at Erebor. Father grabbed my arm and lead me out. I turned my head and had one last look at Erebor. Thorin, Dwalin, Frerin, Dis, and Balin stood on the balcony watching. I nodded at them as I was pulled away.

"Your back in my control now." Father said. I pulled my arm free.

"I lived among dwarves for a decade. I will be in no ones control but my own." I said. Father looked shocked at my words and I went ahead, head hell high.

The months that came. I was a stronger warrior then any of my people. My brothers taught me to fight in my animal form and I became stronger and more well advanced then everyone including my father. After I left Erebor, I realized that I forgot my sword that was my birthday gift from Thorin. It broke my heart, but I had everything else he gave me along with his siblings. I missed them all including my friends.

Two months after I left Erebor, Smaug took the Mountain and many people lost their lives and the dwarves lost their homeland. I knew Thorin had survived along with his family. I was happy I was not there, but I felt sorry for them.

I stood on the hill with my friends and family looking at the destrution.

"Where will they go?" My twin brother, Marcus asked.

"To wherever the road takes them. One day. They might come back and reclaim it. Till that day happens. Smaug will stay in that mountain in the gold. I knew something was not right and it drew that dragon there." I said. I never knew that when that day will come, I will join. For now, I had a clan to watch and someday run.

AN: There's the first chapter. The next chapter will be when she is reunited with Thorin and why she becomes an ousidesider to her clan. Its a sad one and will tie into the Journey in a way you don't expect. There will be I don't know how many chapters before the quest. I want to do something different. So please no complaining.


	2. Reunion and Story

Chapter 1  
Reunion and Story

It was 100 years since Erebor was taken my Smaug. I was riding through the night on my horse. I was barely able to stay on. I gripped my side with blood sipping through my fingers. I arrived at the gates or Ered Luin. The hood of my cloak was up as I pulled my horse to a stop

"Who goes there?" A gruff yet familiar voice calls out. I look up.

"Dwalin? Is that you?" I ask. My voice was weak but it held strong.

"Aye, lass. Who are you and how do you know me?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm known by one name by my people but Thorin knows me by Zippy." I call.

"Zippy? Open the gate!" Dwalin yelled. The gates open and I move my horse in. Dwalin came running towards me with others. One dwarf grabbed hold of the reins of my horse.

"It's good to see you my old friend." I said.

"It's been to long. Why are you here? We haven't heard from you since your father took you away from us." Dwalin said. I pulled down my hood and my long black hair fell out and there were gasps and I saw anger flash in Dwalin's eyes. My face was covered in bruises and scratches.

"All in good time but I'm about to..." I never finished as I fell off my horse. Strong arms caught me and last I saw was a starfish hairdo and beautiful Grey eyes before everything became black.

Nori's POV. I held the girl in my arms after she passed out.

"Dwalin she's bleeding." I said seeing the blood soaking her shirt and covered her hand.

"Get her to Oin. I'm getting Thorin." Dwalin said.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Zippy was the girl Thorin raised almost and considered her like a daughter he never had." Dwalin said before leaving. I hurried her to Oin.

Thorin's POV. I sat in my study, finishing some paperwork as the door burst open and Dwalin and Dis ran in.

"What is it? Is it Fili or Kili?" I ask with a sigh.

"No. You need to get to the infirmary now." Dwalin said.

"What is it?" I ask standing up.

"Its Zippy." Dis said. My eyes widen.

"She's here? How? I thought she was with her people." I said.

"We did to, but she just showed up with blood soaking through her shirt and brusises and cuts. She looks like she got ambushed by a shifter or something." Dwalin said. I was out the door after he was done. I hadn't seen her in years after her father took her and Grandfather allowed it. I got to the infirmiry with Dis and Dwalin right behind me. Oin came towards me.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Right around her ribs she has claw marks and bite marks from an animal that is not a warg on her back. Lots of faded bruises and cuts from past abuse. She's awake and will be well to move tomorrow." Oin said. I hurry towards the bed and saw Nori sitting with her.

"He caught her when she fainted. She probably would've been more hurt if he wasn't there." Dwalin said.

Zippy's POV. The dwarf that caught me was sitting next to me and had introduced me as Nori. I heard footsteps and turn my head to see Thorin and Dis coming towards me with Dwalin and Oin.

"Thorin." I said, about to get up, but gets pushed back by Oin.

"You need to stay in bed to get those wounds healed." Oin said. Thorin came over, pushing Oin away and pulling me in a hug. I hugged him.

"Where were you and what happened that you were attacked?" Thorin asked.

"I'm banished my clan for standing up and killing my brother that wanted to side that is not good." I said.

"What?" Dis and Thorin asked, well more like yelled. I sighed.

"My brother challenged me to a fight to the death for next in line for leadership. He forgot. I'm the strongest of all of us and I won fairly. My father didn't see it that way. That was twenty years ago." I said.

MEMORY

I was dragged by two of my father's hench men towards my father. I was bruised and knew a few ribs were broken after getting beaten. I was thrown to my father's feet.

"I did nothing wrong." I hiss as I got to my knees.

"You killed your brother with no reason." My father said. I shot to my feet. My friends and siblings that were on my side stood by, but knew better then not tell my father which side they were on.

"With no reason? I had a reason. He was gonna have us go down a path that we should not be following. I'm looking out for my people like a true leader should." I said, through gritted teeth. My father backhands me and I put a hand to my check.

"You've been with those dwarves for to long. You got lippy and more stubburn then ever." My father said.

"I consider them more family then you and a father that I will never have with you." I said.

"Then you are banished from the clan for good." My father said. I snarled as I shifted into my panther self and took off running. Shifters moved out of my way as I ran. Tears blurred my vision, but I continued running. My skin was bleeding as I ran and my ribs screamed.

END OF MEMORY

"I arrived with Rangers of the North and they took me in and healed me where I joined them for five years learning their ways when I got word from my sister that they were tracking me. I left and traveled Middle Earth for some years before I stopped in Rivendell and was trained by the Elves with healing till I decided to head your way to stay with you or see if you will welcome me back when my dad's assassins attacked and I killed them before they had a chance to kill me." I said.

"So your family wants you dead?" Dis asked. I nod.

"Your welcome to stay as my ward and if you will accept, my adopted daughter." Thorin asked. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his check.

"You were always like a father to me. I would love for that to be." I said. Thorin kissed my check. Dis came over and we hugged.

"Glad to have you back. You'll have to meet my sons tomorrow." Dis said.

"I would love to." I said.

"Alright. This lass needs sleep. Out. Even you, Nori." Oin said. Nori nodded and left with one last look at me.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Just sleep." Dis said. Everyone left and I fell against the pillows, letting out a sigh.

Thorin's POV.

"That girl has been through hell and back. She'll need us." Dis said.

"I know. She'll have us all. Nori. Thank you for catching her. She could have been more injured then what she already is if you weren't there." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Nori smiled.

"I was there at the right moment. I didn't want to see the lass get hurt and she seemed important to you, my King." Nori said. I smiled lightly and headed to my chambers. I wasn't going to get any sleep. What Zippy said about her family choosing the wrong side meant that it was an enemy that was Orcs or Goblins, but why whould they need shifters as allies?

AN: That was short I know. Sorry. I hope it was good. There will be more Nori and her interations in next chapters to come. Still don't know when I'll start the quest, but I wouldn't be the first to do this. I'll update soon.


	3. Settling In

Chapter 2  
Settling In

I stood on the balcony of my new room overlooking the valley. Both my hands were on the railing as I stood in a Durin Blue dress. The braids marking me as Daughter of Thorin and Princess of Durin were back in my hair. My father forced me when I returned to remove the braids but I kept the beads. I tapped my finger. Thorin had announced in front of everyone that I was his ward and adoptive daughter.

"Zippy. Come out here. There's two people that want to meet you." Dis called. I headed off the balcony and into the living room. A blonde hair dwarf and a brown hair dwarf stood with Dis.

"You must be Zippy. I'm Fili, Dis's son. And this is my brother." Fili said.

"I'm Kili. Glad to finally meet you. Mom and Uncle have told us about you and how close you are with Uncle." Kili said.

"I hope good things." I said, eyeing Thorin.

"Of course. They were trained like you were by Dwalin, Balin, and I. So they are strong warriors like you." Thorin said.

"And we were raised by Thorin after our father died." Fili said.

"What about Ferin?" I ask. I saw sadness in Thorin's eyes.

"He died at the Gates of Moria along with Fili and Kili's father and my father and grandfather." Thorin said.

"I'm sorry." I said. Thorin smiled. I wanted to walk around Ered Luin after the others had left to do their stuff. Dis offered to take me, but I wanted to go on my own. My animal side needed a run outside as well. I walked around.

"Lost are we?" A familiar voice came. I turned and smiled. The starfish hairdo dwarf that caught me when I fell and was at my bedside when I woke up, was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had a handsome smirk on his face.

"Well. You can't seem to keep away from me, can you?" I ask with a smile. Nori walked over to me.

"You seem to like to find yourself in trouble. Thought I would give you a tour." Nori said, holding out his arm. I took his arm and he led me through my new hope. We talked and I told him of my life with my clan. He told me about his and promised to introuduce me to his brothers.

"I see you got a beautiful lass on your arms, Nori." A voice came. I saw a dwarf with a funny looking hat on his head with a playful smile on his face.

"Just giving her the tour. Zippy. This is Bofur a good friend of mine. Bofur. This is Tzipporah or as everyone calls her, Zippy." Nori said.

"Thorin's Zippy. Its an honur to finally meet you." Bofur said.

"Its nice to meet you too. What do you do?" I ask.

"I'm a toymaker." Bofur said.

"I'm sure the children love your toys." I said with a smile. Bofur nodded.

"My brother is a cook. You'll have to meet him soon." Bofur said. I nodded. I looked at Nori.

"I need a run. Want to come with?" I ask. Nori nodded and we head outside. Thorin had given me the go ahead with the running as long as I stayed near the Mountain.

"Ready?" Nori asked, making sure the close was clear. I nod. I felt my body start shifting. My bones move and my fur come out. "Your quite a beauty." Nori smirked and winked. I rubbed against him and took off running with the wind and sun in my fur. Nori walked and I kept close. I climbed a tree and stood on the branch. I missed my friends and my sister and twin. I hoped they were fine. I closed my eyes and heard Nori calling. I jumped down and shifted back to my human self.

"A guard was sent to get us. Its getting late." Nori said. I nodded and walked with Nori back to the entrence.

Thorin's POV. I looked up from my books as Nori and Zippy came in laughing. I was surprised to see her with him. He was a known thief, but she seemed happy and he did save her. I didn't want to force her to do things she didn't want to do and I didn't want to turn into her father.

AN: Kind of a filler, but its the only thing I wanted to do after her being injured. Next one will be a few months after she arrives and her and Nori closer and stuff. Give me time to figure out the next chapter. Trying to not rush things. It will get more updated when I get to where I want to before the quest. Till next time.


	4. Birthday Party and a Warning

Chapter 3  
Birthday Party and a Warning

Its been a few months since I arrived at Ered Luin and things been wonderful. I took up work in the healing quarters with their healer, Oin, who was happy to have someone that knew elf healing. He heard they were the best and Thorin had approved it. I also worked at a tavern with other dwarvish women to help earn my keep. Thorin, Fili, and Kili worked in the forges and I was never good at forging.

I met more dwarves and Dwalin and Thorin wanted to see me more in action with training and I trained with them, Fili, Kili, and a dwarf that was introduced to me as Gloin. I had gotten better and taught them fight moves I learned from my friends and family when I was living with my clan.

Fili and Kili became like brothers to me and I helped them with training and taught them new fighting styles. They involved me in pranks which drove Thorin crazy. They reminded me of my younger brothers and they loved me like a sister they never had.

Nori and I had grown close over the past few months and our friendship was strong. I started falling for him. I knew he was a thief, but accepted him for who he was. I met his brothers, who took a liking to me. Dori was like a mother hen of the family and very protective of the younger brother, Ori, who was fasinated with my clan and asked me about shifter as he wrote what I told him. Nori told me that he liked to write and was a scribe.

I stood in my room in Erid Luin in a Durin blue dess. ITt was my birthday and Thorin was throwing a party ro friends and family only for me. Nori was going to be there and he promised me a dance. The door opened and I turned to see Dis as I brushed out my hair, leaving my braids alone.

"You look lovely. I told you that blue looked good on you, especially with your black hair and gold eyes." Dis said with a smile as I look back at the mirror. I smoothed out the dress.

"You were right, Dis. You always helped me out with dresses since I don't worry to many dresses." I said. I was usually in trousers or skirts, not dresses.

"You should wear them more often. You look beautiful in dresses." Dis said, hugging me, which I returned, happily.

"Thank you." I said.

"Come. You don't want to keep your friends and family waiting." Dis said. I followed her out of my chambers and we head towads the Great Hall that the party was being held.

"Happy Birthday." My friends and family shouted when we entered. I smiled and saw Thorin smiling, which is rare for him since Erebor was taken. I hurried up to him and we hugged.

"Thank you." I said.

"Happy Birthday." Thorin said with a smile. I saw Nori leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. He gave me a wink.

"Let the party begin." Fili yelled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and he had a mug of ale in his hand already. I chuckled.

"Here." Kili said, handing me a package. I looked at him. "Uncle said you loved playing with that as a child." I opened the package to find a tamborine in it.

"We thought you deserved it." Fili said. I hugged the boys.

"Thank you." I said. Nori came up to me.

"Happy Birthday, princess." Nori said. I hugged him.

"I'm happy that you came. I thought you said you were going somewhere." I whisper as Nori led me towards a table with Fili and Kili behind us.

"Well I didn't want to miss your party and I promised you a dance. I'm a dwarf of my word." Nori said. We sat down and enjoyed food and drink. Most of the dwarves were getting drunk. Nori, Thorin, and Balin were the only ones staying sober. Fili and Kili were getting there. I sighed as I had one drink. I wasn't a drinker, but drank here and there. Fili and Kili disappeared to grab their fiddles for people were asking for music.

"Come dance with me, lass." Bofur said, yanking me to my feet and pulling me out on the dance. I laughed as his drunken attics, but was soon passed from dwarf to dwarf. Nori was the only one I haven't danced with. I didn't notice, but a man with a hood over his face stood in the shadows. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was dancing with Balin. Balin gave a knowing smile as I turned and smiled. Nori stood with a smirk on his face.

"Can I have this dance?" Nori asked.

"You may?" I said. Nori pulled me to him and we danced.

"You need to wear dresses more often. You look beautiful." Nori said.

"Well maybe I will, but its hard to shift with them." I said.

"Well maybe days when you don't need to run you can wear them." Nori said. I grinned and he smiled.

"Maybe just for you." I said. Nori opened his mouth when I heard a cough. I turned with Nori still holding me. "Marcus." I threw my arms around my brother and we hugged.

"We need to talk. Thorin and this one also." Marcus said, eyeing Nori. I looked towards Thorin and waved him over.

"This is my twin, Marcus. He needs a word with us." I said. Thorin nodded and we went to a seperate room. Nori leaned on the wall.

"What brings you hear Marcus that you pull me and your sister away from her birthday party. Happy birthday to you as well." Thorin said.

"Thank you. I'm here to warn Tzipporah and since your her adoptive father and she's your ward I thought you should hear this." Marcus said.

"Why me?" Nori asked.

"Because she seems close with you." Marcus said.

"What is it Marcus?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Father knows your alive and trying to find you. He's sending his best assasins, but to brng you in alive." Marcus said. Silence filled the room.

"How does he know I'm alive. I killed the ones he sent the first time." I said.

"One survived and took long to recover and told him. They didn't know you were heading here. We've been leading them North towards Gondor. We're making sure you don't get found, but we don't know how long its going to last before they find you." Marcus said. I turned to Thorin.

"I'm not safe here. I'm endagering you and your people." I said.

"No. I'm not going to loose you and everyone knows your my daughter. You will stay here, but your not leaving this mountain without protection. Nori will go with you from now on like he usually does, but I want you to stay here." Thorin said.

"I don't think that will stop them, but you dwarves are protective of their women and family." Marcus said.

"We are. Thank you, Marcus. We'll keep an eye on her." Thorin said. I came up to Marcus and hugged him.

"You keep my friends and allies safe. Give my love to nieces and nephews." I said.

"I will. Maria sends her love and wishes you a happy birthday. She wishes she could have come, but she's close to her due date. We didn't want to risk it." Marcus said.

"I know. Hold that little one longer for me." I said.

"You'll get to one day. I got to go. Enjoy your party." Marcus said. He put up his hood and left.

"Go enjoy the rest of the night." Thorin said. I nod as Nori grabbed me gently and led me back to the room, but towards the balcony.

"Nori?" I ask.

"I got you something that I want to give you out of eyesight of others. Turn around and close your eyes." Nori said. I nod and I turn around, closing my eyes. I felt something cold go around my neck and gasp.

"Is it a necklace?" I ask.

"Yes. Open your eyes." Nori said. I opened my eyes and lift up the necklace. It was a jewel of light purple.

"Its beautiful." I said, turning around. Nori blushed and looked down. I walk up to him and kiss his check. His eyes widen in surprise. "Thank you." I smile at him. I hurried back to the party leaving Nori to think. I would not realize that kiss on the check for a dwarf was special and I wouldn't realize that my brother was right that my family would find me sooner then we think.

AN: Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I was struggling with how her brother was going to tell her and where. Yes there is a bond starting to form and they will be together before the quest. Still trying to figure out when and how.


	5. No Where is Safe

Chapter 4  
No Where is Safe

A few weeks after the party. Things had gone back to normal, but I was always looking over my shoulder outside and even inside Ered Luin. I didn't like doing it, but my brother's warning had hit me hard. Nori never left me when I head outside or go places. I didn't mind the protection and it was a good friend.

But one day changed things. I walked with Dis towads the market.

"We just need to pick up marterial for the dresses." Dis said.

"I hate doing shopping. I rather be out in the warm weather." I said.

"Nori has to do some work but he promised to meet you here so that he can take you out." Dis said. I sighed and nodded. I stood with Dis by the fabrics. She did the talking. I felt a shiver go up my back like someone was watching me. I turned and saw two men disappear in the shadows. I left Dis's side without saying a word to her. I head in the direction where they disappeared off to. I looked around and saw nothing.

"I must be seeing things." I whisper. I turn to head back. A hand goes over my mouth and I'm pulled into the shadows and thrown hard against the wall. I gasp from the pain. I looked up to see four men approach me. I reconize them right away. "You!" I hiss.

"Yes us. You were able to have help lead us off your tail at first, but we found you. These filthy dwarves can't keep you safe for long." Arthur, one of the assasins said. I yelled and swung at him. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, hard. I screamed in agony. "A darkness is coming and this world will burn. You must choose a side."

"I choose the dwarves over you. I will not be forced to do stuff I don't want to. Send a message to my father. I will die before I join him and his new ally." I hiss. I get backhanded and land on the ground. I got kicked by all the men and felt some ribs break. I groan in pain as I tasted blood in my mouth from a split lip. I gasp as Arthur grabbed me by my hair and made me look at him.

"You will die by your father's hands, no one else. I will relay the message, but you better watch your back." Arthur said. I was kicked hard in the head and everything went black.

Nori's POV. I came to the market and looked around. I was looking foward to being with Zippy. I was developing feelings for her and knew she was my one, but was afraid to admit it to her. I wondered where they were and walked around. I saw Dis running my way, but I paniced when I saw a look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Its Zippy. She was with me and then she disappeared without a word. She would have been back shortly after leaving. I have a feeling something is not right." Dis said. My eyes widen in shock.

"Get the guards and send word to Thorin. I'll look around." I said. Dis hurried off. I walked around. I saw four men leave the shadows and disappear into the shadows. I had a bad feeling and quickly went from where they came from.

"Zippy? Zippy?" I call. I come around a corner and gasp. Zippy laid on the ground knocked out cold. I saw bruises and a split lip. "Zippy!" I hurry up to her and roll her over. She moaned in agony, but didn't open her eyes. I quickly lift her up, bridal style and hurried out into the crowded area. I saw Dis talking with the guards. Her eyes land on me and her eyes widen. She hurried over.

"What happened to her?" Dis asked.

"I don't know. I saw men leaving from where I found her and went to look and found her like this. They are still here or just left." I said. The guards quickly went to look.

"Get her to Oin. Go." Dis said. I nearly ran to the infirmery.

"Hold on Zippy. Don't leave me." I said. I reached the infirmery. Oin rushed over.

"What happened?" Oin asked.

"She got beaten up. I think by her clan men." I said.

"Set her on that bed." Oin said. I set her on the bed and Oin kicked me out of the infirmery. I sat outside with my hands on my head, worrying.

"Nori. How is she?" Thorin asked, coming over with Dis.

"I don't know. Oin kicked me out. I'm sorry, my king. I couldn't protect her." I said.

"You had things you had to do and she went after them. You can't protect her all the time." Thorin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. The door opened and Oin came out. "How is she?" We all turned to look at Oin.

"She has a few broken ribs and a busted lip. She'll have a bump on a head from getting knocked out, but other then that she'll be fine. I know she told me that she can't shift for a couple of days so she can heal and should be better by then since her people heal faster then others." Oin said.

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"She's asleep, but you can." Oin said. I was hesitant to go in, but Dis pulled me in.

"Your her best friend. You have every right to see her as well." Dis said. I smiled weakly as I followed the King and princess into the healing quarters. Zippy laid on her back under the sheets. Her head was turned to the side and her chest rose and fell as she slept. Dried blood was on her lip and chin, but she still looked beautiful

"I hate seeing her like this." I said.

"She's been through worse. This wouldn't be the first." Thorin said.

"And not the last." Dis said.

"She's not safe. Not here." I said.

"And if she steps out of these walls, we'll be sending her to a death sentence. I'm not loosing her again." Thorin said. Thorin and Dis stayed for awhile and then left. I stayed at her side.

Tzipporah's POV. I woke up in pain to comlete darkness. I sighed and turned my head. I saw that someone was holding my hand and that someone was sleeping in a chair with his head beside me. I reconized the starfish hairdo. I squeezed his hand and he sat up.

"Zippy." Nori said. He pulled me to him, being careful of my ribs. I held onto him tight. "I'm so glad your awake. You scared us all."

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"All day. Its nighttime. Thorin had to do something, but said he would be back." Nori said. I smiled at him weakly and he reached up and stroked my check. I blushed. The door opened and Thorin stepped in.

"Father." I said. He hurried over and Nori let me go. Thorin pulled me into a hug.

"Don't do that again." Thorin said.

"I'm sorry. I'm endagering you and your people. I need to leave." I said.

"No. I will loose you again if I let you leave. I can't let that happen. Your staying here and we will protect you. You are home." Thorin said. I smiled at his words.

"Thank you." I said. Thorin kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest. Oin has strict instrutions that you stay in bed for a few days and not shift." Thorin said. I nod and Thorin left to let me sleep. I look at Nori.

"Don't leave me." I said.

"I won't." Nori said. I rolled onto my side to get more comfortable with Nori holding my hand. I fell asleep with him stroking my hand.

AN: Poor Zippy. More of her family will show up, but not till half way through the quest. The bad ones more and her friends and allies to. I plan a few more chapters and one from the begginning of Desolation of Smaug. I'll update soon. Next chapter is a good one. I promise you that


	6. Confessions of a Heart

Chapter 5  
Confession of a Heart

Three days later. I was at home, all healed and able to move around without Oin's watchful gaze. I sighed as I relax in my favorite chair in front of the fire with a cup of tea in my hands and a book in my lap. Fili and Kili were happy I was back home with the family. Everyone was not home. Dis had gone to visit friends and Fili, Kili, and Thorin were in the forges. I sighed and closed my eyes. A knock on the door came and I stood to open it. Nori stood there.

"Nori. I didn't think I would see you today." I said.

"Well I thought since you were cooped up in the bed and not going outside. Thought you would like a run." Nori said. I knew he was right. My animal side was restless and needed to be released.

"Yes. Let's go." I said. I stepped out and closed the door behind us. I grabbed Nori's hand and practically dragged him towards the entrance to get in Ered Luin. Nori and I walked until we were in a distance of the Mountain. Nori gave a nod and I shifted to my panther form. I closed my eyes as the breeze blew through my fur. I took off running but kept in sight of Nori like I always did. I saw Nori sit down by the tree that was near the Blue Mountains. I padded over to him and rubbed against his legs, earning a smile from him. I transformed back into my regular self and sat down beside him.

"I'm so happy to be out. I hated being cooped up." I said. Nori was silent and it was starting to scare me. "Nori. What's wrong?" I touch his arm. He looked at me and I saw regret and hurt in his eyes.

"I thought I was to late when I found you. I thought you were dead or close to death." Nori said. I got up and knelt next to him. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"I'm here and alive. They don't want me dead yet, but only when I face my father. My father wants to be the one that kills me." I said.

"He will not and we'll make sure of it. I'll make sure of it." Nori said.

"Stop kicking yourself. You can't always protect me." I said. Nori took my face in his hands and looked me in my eyes.

"I have to, Zippy. For I care for you. More then a friend. Your my one and I love you. I want to protect you so we can have a life together. I fell in love with you, Zippy. Right when you fell off your horse and into my arms." Nori said.

"Nori. I love you too, but father threatened to kill any man I choose that isn't a shifter of his choosing. Are you sure you want me?" I ask.

"I don't care. Our friends and family will protect you and I'm a strong warrior. Tzipporah, Daughter of Thorin. Will you court me?" Nori asked. I felt tears in my eyes and I hugged him.

"Yes, Nori. I will court you." I said. Nori captured my lips with his and we kiss. Nori pulled away with a smile on his handsome face. Nori stroked my check.

"Your the only woman that saw good in me while the others ran. You have a good heart, Zippy. Can I braid a courting braid in your hair?" Nori asked.

"You may." I said. I turned and he braided my hair. I turned and did the same with him with a bead I had made when I was a child when Thorin showed me how. Nori pulled me into his lap and I curled up in his arms. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. "For once in a long time. I feel safe." Nori's arms tighten around me.

"Stop looking over your shoulder, for now love. You got a future and we'll face it together side by side. Come. We need to head back. We need to tell our families." Nori said. I stood up and pulled him to his feet. Nori pulled me to his side and we walked to Ered Luin, hand in hand. People turned to look at us and I saw anger and hate in their eyes for they knew what I choose. I held my head high as we walked. I already could hear the whispers.

"They can't keep their mouths shut for once." I whisper.

"No they can't." Nori said. We walked. I saw Dori and Ori approach. I felt Nori's hand tighten on mine. Dori's eyes land on my braid.

"You choose well, my brother. She's a good woman. Maybe she can tame your soul." Dori said. I saw Nori smile.

"Thanks, Dori." I said. Ori hugged me. Ori disappeared.

"I got a feeling our friends will be throwing us a party. We better get to your father before he finds out from others." Nori said. I nod and Nori and I walked towards the Royal chambers with Dori right behind us. We arrived. Thorin, Dis, Fili, and Kili stood in the room. The men were smoking their pipes while Dis was finishing with the dishes.

Fili and Kili were the first to see us and their eyes land on the new braids that were in both mine and Nori's hair. Grins spread across their faces and they ran our way, making Thorin raise an eyebrow. I was engulfed in hugs from both of them.

"Its about time. You two have been dancing around your feelings for each other for to long." Fili said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Everyone did." Kili said with a smirk on his face. I blushed. Nori chuckled, but tensed up as Thorin approached us. I squeezed his hand.

"I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be this soon. You both have my blessing, but Nori, if you hurt her in anyway, you'll have me to deal with." Thorin said. Nori gulped.

"Yes, sir." Nori said. I hugged Thorin, who returned the hug.

"Thank you, father." I said.

"Whatever makes you happy, Zippy. It makes me happy to see you smile." Thorin said, making me smile. I laugh as our friends came bursting through the door. Ori's word had spread like wild fire.

Few hours later. Nori and I were curled up together on the couch as ale had been passed and spread with our friends. Nori had a couple, wanting to stay sober for me. I rested my head on his shoulder and enjoyed my friends celebrating. Thorin actually cracked a smile a few times at Fili and Kili's antics. Fili and Kili pulled out their fiddles earning a grin from me as I pulled Nori off the couch and pulled him into a dance.

Thorin's POV. I watch Zippy and Nori dance together. She seemed happy then she has been since she joined us.

"Its good to see the lass smile again." Balin said, coming up to me.

"She needs someone in her life to make her happy. And maybe she can tame Nori's love for stealing." I said.

"Aye, but she said she accepts him for who he truely is." Dwalin said. I nod. I saw Zippy pull Nori away from the party.

Tzipporah's POV. I pulled Nori onto the balcony of the chambers wanting some fresh air. Nori pulled out his pipe to smoke, as I lean against the railing.

"You know there is going to be people here that aren't going to accept this." Nori said, making me look at him. I came up to him and took his face in my hands. He looked me in the eyes.

"I know, but we got our friends and family that support us and I'm the adoptive daughter of the King. We'll be fine. My friends, brothers, and sister would love you, but I got family that will kill you. I don't care. I only want you." I said. Nori smiled and pulled me tight against him and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed under the moon and the stars.

AN: There's the new chapter. They got together. I got a few more chapters or so before I start the quest. I got to meet William Kircher that plays Bifur in the Hobbit at Wizard Comic Con in Madison Wisconsin. Nice guy. I'll update soon.


	7. Leaving, Bree, and Gandalf

Chapter 6  
Leaving, Bree, and Gandalf

Its been a few months since Nori asked to court me and our relationship has been strong since with support from friends and family. I knew I had to deal with those talking behind my back, but I was use to it. Thorin had it when I nearly got into a fist fight with someone at work and finally told them off to leave Nori and I alone which they did.

I was coming back from work and heading to Nori's home he shared with his brothers. I was invited for dinner by Nori with his family.

"Zippy!" A voice called out to me. I turn to see Thorin heading my way.

"Father? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just need to ask you and Nori something. I won't be long for you to enjoy dinner." Thorin said. I nod and Thorin and I walk together to the home. I knocked and Nori opened it.

"Thorin. We weren't expecting you." Nori said, opening the door but letting us in. I leaned up and kissed him gently. He returned it and closed the door.

"I just came to talk to you and Zippy and then I'm leaving before dinner." Thorin said.

"Why don't you stay?" Dori asked.

"I have some things to do or else I would." Thorin said. Dori nodded and pulled Ori into the kitchen to leave us alone with Thorin.

"What is it, father?" I ask.

"I got word that my father has been seen in the wilds near Dunland. I want you and Nori to come with me." Thorin said.

"Why both of us?" Nori asked.

"Zippy knows the wilds more then I do at times and I know you won't want to leave her side." Thorin said. I looked at Nori, who nodded.

"We'll come, father." I said.

"We leave tomorrow. Don't be to long, my daughter." Thorin said.

"I won't." I said. Thorin kissed my check and bid goodbye as he headed out. Nori wrapped an arm around me.

"Looks like you will be leaving sooner then we thought so we can get ready for tomorrow." Nori said. I nod and we head to the kitchen.\

"Dori. Do you need help?" I ask.

"I got it, lass. I'm almost done. Thank you." Dori said. Nori and I stood talking with Dori and Ori as Dori finished up dinner. We told him our plans to leave with Thorin. "This is the first time we heard about Thrain in a long time since the Battle of Moria. We all thought he was dead except Thorin."

"Unless its something else. I got a bad feeling about this trip." I said.

"You'll be safe. I'll protect you." Nori said, kissing my check.

"I know you will." I said.

"Dinner is ready." Dori said. We all sat down to eat. I sat beside Nori as we ate. Ori and I talked for awhile as Dori and Nori sat quietly as they ate.

Afterwards. Nori and I curled up on the couch as I had a book in my hands and he had his pipe in his hand. I read from the book for awhile. Dori and Ori were sitting in chairs as Nori held me close to him as he smoke his pipe. I rested my head against his chest as I enjoyed my time with them.

"I think I should go and get ready for tomorrow." I said after an hour of reading. Nori stood up and helped me up.

"I'll walk you to your home." Nori said. I smiled and we walked hand in hand together to the Royal chambers. We came to the door and I turned to face him.

"I'm glad your coming with. I don't think I would like being away from you." I said.

"I'm glad your father invited me. I'll see you tomorrow, love." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and entered the royal quarters.

I stood in my room finishing packing my bag. I grabbed my sword and bow and quiver of arrows.

"Zippy?" Thorin asked, knocking on the door.

"Just finishing up." I said as I zip up my backpack. Thorin stepped in as I put my bag and weapons near the side of the bed.

"I got you something that I thought you would like for the trip." Thorin said, handing me a package. I opened it and ound a dark blue fur lined coat in my size in it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Thorin said. He left and I got ready for bed. I was about to get in bed when I heard a tapping on my balcony doors. I raised an eyebrow, but head to the balcony. I found Nori standing there with his bag and weapons on him.

"You sneaky thief." I said, opening the doors and pulling Nori into my room.

"Mmm. Only I get to see your beautiful face." Nori said, pulling me against him.

"Father is not going to be happy that you snuck into my room again." I said.

"He doesn't scare me that much, my love. Come. Let's get to bed to be up." Nori said. I led him to my bed and we curled up together. I nuzzled his neck as I curled close to him letting a purr escape my lips. Nori pressed a kiss to my forehead as he pulled me tight against his body. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning. I dressed in black leggings with a durin blue long sleeve tunic with a black corset wrapped around it. I put my new fur coat on. Nori was already in the living room. He left before anyone was up and came a bit after. Dis served us breakfast after I put my favorite brown boots on. We were all silent.

"You don't have to go." Dis said.

"I want to know whether our faher is alive or not, Dis. I need to know the truth." Thorin said. I saw Dis rown and knew she disapproved.

"Do what you want, but be careful." Dis said.

"He's got Nori and I watch over him, Dis. He'll be safe." I said. Dis gave me a warm smile. Breakfast was finished and we got ready to leave. I put my weapons on and bag on. We were met at the door by Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, and Ori to see us off. Dwalin hugged me.

"Be careful, lass." Dwalin said. I give him a nod that I would. I saw Nori, Dori, and Ori hugged and said goodbye.

"Keep an eye on him." Dori said after giving me a hug.

"Don't worry. I will." I said. We bid our last goodyes and head out. We waked for hours. We neared Dunland and Thorin called it a night. We set up dinner. The men sat smoking as I curled up near Nori.

"Get some sleep love. I'll join you soon." Nori said after I yawned the tenth time.

"Don't take to long." I said.

"I won't. Go." Nori said. I kissed him and hugged Thorin. I head over to Nori's and my bedroll near the fire. The sounds of the night filling my ears. It reminded me of the days as a ranger. Oh how I missed them. I curled up in the bedroll and let sleep take me.

Nori's POV. I watched her sleep in peace near the fire. Her ears twitched at any noise. I smiled against my pipe stem.

"For what she's been through. I'm glad she can finally relax and be happy." Thorin said.

"How bad was it?" I ask.

"I can't tell you everything. She was beaten and whipped even for a young age. When I got her, I couldn't raise my hand without her flinching or reach for her without her moving out of my reach. After I promised to train her in fighting and being nice she warmed up to me. She told me once that women of her clan were forced to mate if they didn't find one by a certain age. She set her best friend up with her sister before her father had a chance. Zippy couldn't find one before she met you and the day before she was to be forced to be mated to her father's second in comman, she killed her brother. Alexander thought she did it to get out of the mating, but she did it more to protect her people from an evil. She's becoming a true leader, because of me. She'll make a fine one when the time comes." Thorin said. I looked towards her.

"No woman should be forced to marry or mate someone they don't love." I said.

"I knew it was going to happen with you two and I wasn't going to stand in your way. You make her happy, happier then I have ever seen since she first came to me. Just don't hurt her." Thorin said.

"I would rather die then hurt her. Goodnight my king." I said. I put my pipe away and got up. I head over and curled up behind her. She curled up into me and sighed happily. I kissed her check and burried my face in her hair. I fell asleep with her in my arms with the watchful eyes of Thorin watching us.

The next day. Zippy's POVWe searched Dunlands for hours, but we didn't find him.

"Can we stay in a inn? I smell rain in the air." I said as we neared Bree.

"We'll stay at the Prancing Pony." Thorin said. Nori took my hand. It started raining as we got near Bree. I put the hood of my coat up as we walked through the gates of Bree. We passed a man eating a carrot. I stayed close to Nori and Thorin. We stopped at the door of the Prancing Pony. I looked over my shoulder at the people as Thorin opened the door and we stepped in. I pulled down the hood.

We sat at a table. Nori disappeared to do stuff. A waitress came over with our food.

"There you go." She said, setting the food and drinks in front of us and where Nori was going to sit.

"Thank you." Thorin said. I ate my food, but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up like I was being watched. Thorin felt it to as I looked towards a corner where a man that was bald was watching us. My hand reached for my sword.

"There's another." Thorin whispered. I looked where Thorin was looking and saw a man sitting by the window that was eyeing us as well. My hand goes to the hilt of my sword as the men stood and Thorin puts his bread down. He reaches for his sword as they approach, but stop as a man in a gray cloak sits down. I reconized him right away, for he was the one that helped me to get to Thorin: Gandalf the Grey. He sits across from Thorin and next to me. I saw Nori approach and raise an eyebrow as he sits next to Thorin.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf asked. The waitress passes by and Gandalf catches the sleeve of her dress. "I'll have the same." I watch as the two men back off. I raise an eyebrow as I watch them. "I should intrduce myself, except young Miss Tzipporah here knows who I am. My name is Gandal. Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are." Thorin said with not an amuzed look on his face.

"Its good to see you again, Gandalf." I said.

"Its good to see you too Tzipporah. Now. This isa fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" Gandalf asked.

"I received word that my father has been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. We went looking for him and found no sign of him." Thorin said.

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf said.

"He still lives, I am sure of it." Thorin said. Nori and I shared looks as the Waitress sets a plate of food in front of Gandalf. I took a sip of my drink. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" My ears perked up in interest.

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland." Gandalf said. He looked at me. "And its time for you, my dear to take back the leadership of your people from your father and lead them for what you were raised to do." I look down at my plate. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet.

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" Thorin asked after he took a drink of his ale.

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond." Gandalf said.

"I imagine they regretted that." I said.

"One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf said, laying out a dirty piece of cloth with a message and a picture of the Lonely Mountain on it. My eyes widen when I reconize the handwritting. "It is Black Speech." Thorin, who was reaching for the paper, pulls his hand back. "Promise of payment."

"For what?" Thorin asked.

"For your and mine head." I said, reading the words.

"You know the Black Speech?" Thorin asked.

"My father forced me and my siblings to learn it. We had no choice. Someone wants us both dead." I said.

"Your father is one of them so whoever wants Throin dead is working with your father. Thorin. You can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the mght and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath." Gandalf said.

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin said. I look and see the two men rise and leave together. I bite my bottom lip.

"What if I were to help you to reclaim it?" Gandalf asked.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, burried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon." Thorin said.

"Yes, it does, which is why we are going to need a burglar." Gandalf said. We finished eating and Gandalf goes with us up to our bedroom. I fell on the extra bed and drifted off to exhaustion.

Nori's POV. I stood talking with Thorin and Gandalf as Zippy fell asleep.

"Tzipporah has to come with if you do this quest." Gandalf said.

"Why? She would be safe in Ered Luin." Thorin said.

"Yes, but if her people are after her. Her and her allies will be needed to help. I recommend her coming." Gandalf said.

"Thorin. I will protect her if you allow her to come. Please." I said. Thorin thought and nodded.

"She'll come then." Thorin said. Thorin and Gandalf talked as I joined Zippy in bed. I pulled her tight against me and fell asleep with her nestled in my arm. I now feared for her life along with Thorin's. I wasn't gonna let both of them die. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

AN: WOW. Long chapter, but it was worth it. I had to do the whole scene because I had to add her stuff in. Yes. The Journey is about to begin and Zippy is going with. I'll update soon.


	8. Plans in Motion and Leaving for Quest

Chapter 7  
Plans in Motion and Leaving for Quest

We arrived back at Ered Luin right away and our friends and family were called to a council meeting. I sat in between Nori and Fili. Kili was on the other side of Fili. Dori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, and Oin were there as well as we sat at the round table.

"I'm gonna need all of you if we are to succeed in this quest." Thorin said.

"We are with you, Thorin." Dwalin said.

"Aye." The dwarves and I said. Thorin smiled.

"Why is Zippy going?" Balin asked.

"She's going because Gandalf requested for her help. I trust her like I trust all of you. She's one of my strongest warriors and Nori said that he would protect her." Thorin said.

"We all will. She is your adoptive daughter and future princess of Erebor. She'll be protected." Bofur said. The dwarves nod in agreement. Thorin smiled and I blushed. Nori took my hand and squeezed it.

"We leave in a weeks time. I leave the day before you for a meeting of my kin. Your excused. Zippy. I want you to stay. I need a word." Thorin said. Nori looked like he wanted to stay.

"Go. He wants to talk to me." I said. Nori kisses me on my lips and I return it. Nori leaves and I see its just Thorin and Balin. "What is it that you want from me?" I sit down, looking at my mentor and father.

"I want you, if Fili, Kili, and I were not to make it with this quest. I want you to take my place on the throne of Erebor as queen." Thorin said. My eyes widen.

"But I'm no dwarf. Your people won't accept me." I said.

"They love you already, Zippy. The years and now months you lived among us, you earned their love and trust. I already talked it over with Balin and Dain. They are fine with it. Long as you marry a dwarf and by the looks of it, you'll be fine with Nori at your side. Do you accept?" Thorin asked.

"Yes father. I will take your spot on the throne if anything were to happen to you, Fili, and Kili." I said. Thorin and Balin smiled at my words.

"You'll make a fine leader. But if I survive. You have the choice if you stop your father to become the leader of your people or stay with us in Erebor." Thorin said.

"I know. I'll decide when the time comes. Just not now." I said.

"You'll know when the time is right, lassie." Balin said.

"Go spend time with Nori. You can tell him." Thorin said. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for allowing me to tell him." I said. Thorin returned the hug and I hurried out of the the meeting room to find Nori.

"He's back home, lassie." Bofur said, giving me a smile. I hugged him and ran to Nori's home. I knocked and Nori answered. He pulled me in. We curled up on the floor in front of the roaring fire under blankets. I had my head rested on Nori's chest as he ran a hand through my hair.

"What did Thorin want?" Nori asked. I sighed lightly and looked up at him. He looked worried. I kissed him gently to calm him. He calmed down and returned the kiss.

"He wants me to become queen of Erebor with you at my side if him, Fili, and Kili were not to survive this quest." I said. Nori looked shocked.

"You would make a wonderful queen." Nori said, after recovering from his shock and pulling me ight against him. I smile against his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for it." I said.

"You'll be ready like you are ready for being future leader of your clan." Nori said. Nori and I curled close as we watched the fire blaze. I fell asleep with my head on his chest as he hummed a tune.

The days that followed were short as we neared the day we were to leave on the Journey. I trained with Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Gloin, and Nori. Nori and I spent our free time together and at times with Bofur nad the others. The day we were suppose to leave. Thorin pulled me aside.

"You are to go with the Ri brothers. Go to them tonight. Nori knows your coming." Thorin said.

"Yes, father. Have a safe journey." I said.

"I will. You as well." Thorin said. I hugged him. I head to finish packing my bag and head to say goodbye to Dis. Dis pulled me into a hug.

"You be careful and make sure that they come back alive." Dis said.

"I'll make sure of it." I said.

"Go be with Nori. You might not have a lot o alone time together on this journey." Dis said with a knowing smile. I return it and give her a hug in return. I grab my weapons along with my bag to leave. I head to the Ri brothers home where Dori was there to greet me.

"He's in his room. Go ahead. We are leaving early in the morning." Dori said. I nodded and headed to Nori's room. I opened the door to find him with his back to me. I came up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I felt him stiffen but relax as I press a kiss to his shoulder. Nori turned and pulled me tight against him.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Nori asked as we lay curled up on his bed wrapped in each others arms.

"ready as I'll ever be." I said, nuzzling his neck. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Dori woke us up really early to get ready. I took my stuff out to the kithen were breakfast was ready. We finished eating and got ready to leave. I strapped my sword to my belt and put my jacket on with my quiver of arrows. We headed out. I took one last look at Ered Luin and we moved on. Nori and I walked side by side.

"Where are we heading?" Ori asked.

"The Shire to meet our burglar." Dori said. Nori took my hand and we walked with his brothers.

AN: And the Journey begins. There are twists and turns coming and more of the shifters to come. I'll update soon


	9. Arriving at Bilbo's

Chapter 8  
Arriving at Bilbo's

We arrived at the Green Dragon the night before the meeting at the hobbit hole where the burglar was staying. Dori got us all rooms and we all sat down at one of the tables. The dwarves order ale and I ordered some food. A hobbit lass brought our oders to me. I took a bite out of the meat as Dori and Nori talked about plans. I felt Nori wrap an arm around me.

"The others should be here by tomorrow in the afternoon. So no sleeping to long tomorrow." Dori said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets up." I said. Dori smiled at me.

"No exploring evil. Thorin said to try and a low profile around here. So no causing trouble." Dori said, eyeing Nori.

"Yes, father." Nori said, rolling his eyes, but presses a kiss to my temple. I smile and curl close to him.

"So what are we looking for?" Ori asked.

"Gandalf's mark on the burglar's door." Dori said. I nod as I relaxed in Nori's arms as he pulled out his pipe and began smoking it. I finished eating as the dwarvessat talking. I finished with a yawn, earning a chuckle from Nori.

"Come on, love. You need to get to bed." Nori said, pulling me to my feet. Dori and Ori followed us to our room. I grab my nightclothes and head into the bathroom to have some privacy with changing. I came out to see Nori was already in bed with his hands behind his head. Dori entered the bathroom to finish. Ori was sitting writing in his book, but my eyes were only on Nori, who was shirtless. He smiled as I came to him. I laid down next to him and curled up to his side. Nori pulled me tight against his body and pressed a kiss in my hair.

"We're really doing this." I whisper.

"We are and we're together through this. Get some sleep love." Nori said. I burry my face in his neck and let sleep take me.

The next night. Everyone was at the bar.

"Dwalin will go first and then me. Zippy. I want you to go with Fili and Kili. Nori will be right aftr you." Balin said. Nori groaned.

"I don't like being seperated from you." Nori said. I touched his face.

"Don't worry, love. It won't be for long." I said.

"She's in good hands." Kili said.

"That's what I worry about." Nori said, earning a chuckle from the others. Dwalin left and Balin followed a little while after him. I kissed Nori and headed out after grabbing my bag and weapons. We head down the paths.

"I think its a Boggins. It looks like an o. What do you think, Zippy?" Kili asked.

"It looks like an a." I said.

"I agree with Zippy." Fili said. I stuck my tongue out at Kili.

"There it is. The mark." Kili said. We hurried up the path and I rang the doorbell. A hobbit opened the door.

"Fili." Fili said.

"Kili." Kili said.

"And Tzipporah." I said.

"At your service." All three of us said with a bow. We stood up straight.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said, earning a eye roll from me.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said, starting to close the door, but Kili puts his foot out to stop him.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said.

"It better not have been." I said.

"Can? No, nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo said.

"Well, that's a relief." Kili said, pushing his way in. I follow with Fili right behind me. I pulled off my bag and weapons and put them near some hooks. I pulled off my fur coat as Fili and Kili talked to Bilbo. I was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black like corset wrapped around it in the front with black legging like pants with my favorite brown leather boots.

"Fili, Kili, Zippy." Dwalin said. I looked up to see him come and grab Kili and lead him to the dining room. "Come on, give us a hand." Fili and I follow behind.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili said, earning a laugh from all of us as we enter the kitchen.

"Let's shov this in th hallway, otherwise we'll nevr get everyone in." Balin said. Bilbo was complaining as we got to work with moving the table as the doorbell rang and Bilbo went to answer the door. I finished helping and felt arms slide around me. I smiled and turned to pull Nori in a hug.

"Missed me?" I ask.

"I did." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my lips and I return the kiss. We all went and started moving the food onto the table. Fili and Kili were getting the ale. I noticed Gandalf doing a head count. He smiled when he saw me.

"Miss Tzipporah. I am glad you were able to make it." Gandalf said.

"I wouldn't miss it." I said.

"Come on, Zippy." Fili said, grabbing me and heading to the table after giving me some of the mugs of ales he was carrying as he climbed onto the table with me right behind him as we slipped around the food.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go." Fili said. I passed out the ale I held until Nori pulled me down on the seat right next to him.

"Bombur catch." Bofur calls, throwing a sausage and Bombur catches it with his mouth without breaking a chair. We all cheer and there was some laughs.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin yelled. Dwalin pours his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. I nearly fall out of my seat laughing as Oin splutters in angr. Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out making it squeal.

"On the count of three." Kili calls.

"One! Two!" I call. We all go quiet and drink our ale. I was the only one that wasn't messy about drinking my ale. Kili burps and I burpe after, but Ori beat us with the longest burp ever. I cheered with the others.

Afterwards. I stood leaning against the wall after dinner was eaten and watched as Bilbo stopped Nori with a rag with holes as he headed in my direction. Nori pulled me against him and held me in his arms.

"He's not to happy we are here." I said.

"Well. He'll have to get use to it." Nori said. I nod in agreement as Nori presses a kiss to my lips.

"Alright lovebirds. Time for some fun." Kili said as Ori headed over to Biblo and Gandalf who were standing talking. I got out of Nori's arms and grab my tamborine out of my bag.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked. Fili came up to him.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said, taking the plate and tosses it to Kili, who catches it and tosses it to Bifur, who was standing by the sink. I hit the tamborine on my leg and caught a few plates, tossing them to Bifur as I kept with the beat. I smiled as my friends did the same thing as Gandalf ducks from the flying dishware.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old." Bilbo said. I saw Nori and others drumming on the table with eating utensils and their fists. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads and lass? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said. I smiled and got a wink from Nori as I kept with the rythm.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili sang. Fili danced a plate on his elbows.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sang, tossing me the plate. I spun it on my finger.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates." I sang, tossing it to Bifur.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates." All the dwarves joined in. We began tossing plates and we let Bombur eat what was left on the plates as we got them cleaned.

"Cut the cloth and thread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl pound them up with a thumping pole. When you've finished, if any are whole. Send them down the hall to roll." We sang. Bofur joined me with his flute and others were playing theirs. Fili looked like he was dancing. We all came to stand by the table. Nori wrapped an arm around me as he stood with Fili and Ori. All three were holding mug. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates." We all laughed as Bilbo pushes his way through to see all the plates were clean and not damaged. Nori held me close as I laughed. A few loud knocks came, silencing us. We all looked towards the front door.

"He is here." Gandalf said.

AN: There you go. Thorin arrives in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry that it took so long.


	10. The Meeting and Seeing Her Brother

Chapter 9  
The Meeting and Seeing Her Brother

We all gathered at the front door as Gandalf went to open the door. I stood with Nori as the door opened and Thorin stood in the doorway. He entered as he talked.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said as he took off his cloak. Bilbo pushed his way through us towards the door.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said. Gandalf closed the door as Bilbo comes to a stop.

""There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins. Allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. Thorin gave his cloak over to Kili.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins ahve you done much fighing?" Thorin asked, as he circled Bilbo.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked as Thorin stopped in front of him.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said, earning chuckles from the dwarves and I. Thorin wrapped his arm around me as I came up to him as we head into the dining room. "Did you have a safe trip, my daughter?" I nod.

"I did. We had no problems." I said.

"Good." Thorin said, kissing my forehead as he sits down. I soup out some stew for him and got a mug of ale. I sat it down in front of him and sat down between Nori and Gloin after kissing Thorin on the check. Nori wrapped an arm around my waist as he smoked on his pipe.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. We all murmured our excitement.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. I looked at Thorin, wondering what Dain's words were.

"They will not come." Thorin said. I groaned in disappointment as he dwarves mumbled their disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and our alone." I laid my head on Nori's shoulder.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little light." Gandalf said. Bilbo goes and brings a candle to the table as Gandalf spreads a map out on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo leans over between Thorin and Gandalf and looks at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Goin said. I looked at Oin as he spoke.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain as it was foretold. When the Birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. I knew the prophecy. Everyone in my clan and to the East that was near Erebor knew about it. I hoped some of it wasn't true.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, etremely fond of precious metals..." Bofur bean. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said.

"We all do." I whisper. I looked up as Ori stood up.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie." Ori said. There were dwarves that shout out. Nori nodded in approval and I smile. He was young, but he was braver then he looked and seemed.

"Sit down!" Dori said, pulling Ori down to sit.

"Tzipporah. I need a word with you." Marcus's voice came in my head.

"Excuse me." I said, standing up.

"Where you going?" Nori asked, grabbing my hand.

"My twin brother needs to speak to me. I'll be back." I said, kissing his check. I head up to Thorin. "I won't be long. Continue without me." Thorin nodded and I kissed his forehead. I head outside. I looked around and let my body shift into my panther form. I let the smells fill my nose to find my brother and went in the direction he was at. He stood waiting near the river of the Green Dragon. I shifted back to my human form.

"Glad you came, my dear sister." Marcus said as I came to stand in front of him.

"Why did you pull me away from them? What's wrong? Is it Maria?" I ask.

"Maria is fine. I came to warn you. Your dwarves and you are being hunted." Marcus said.

"Father?" I ask.

"Him and who wants Thorin." Marcus said. I growl.

"He won't have him and father won't have me." I said.

"You can't stay with them. They will kill you." Marcus said.

"I'm the only chance if shifters are hunting with the enemy as well. You need to summon our allies and head to Erebor. If a war is coming, I'm gonna need your help with the dwarves." I said. Marcus nodded.

"Why do you choose to stay with them?" Marcus asked as I turned. I looked at him.

"Thorin made me his heiress. I'm to take the throne if him, Fili, and Kili are not to survive this quest. They need me and I will make sure they survive. Valar wanted us together when father put me with them when I was little. I won't turn my back on them." I said. Marcus hugged me.

"You are strong, Tzipporah. Be safe. We'll stay a safe distance and we will come when summoned." Marcus said. I kissed his check and headed back to the Hobbit Hole. Nori stood outside waiting for me.

"What did your brother want?" Nori asked, wraping his arms around me.

"Nothing you have to worry about. I was happy to see him. Is the meeting over?" I ask.

"Yes. We were waiting for you before we went to bed." Nori said, leading me in.

Thorin's POV. Balin and I Finished talking.

"Nori!" Zippy's squeal filled my ears. Balin and I look to see Nori throw Zippy over his shoulder. "Put me down." I heard the laughter in her voice and heard the dwarves chuckling.

"Nah." Nori said with a smile in his voice. I chuckle and smile.

"I have not heard you laugh or smile like this since Erebor fell. I'm glad Zippy is back in your life. Her along with your nephews are the only ones that can make you smile. You taught her well. She's got the leadership skills because of you." Balin said.

"She'll make a fine leader and if anything were to happen to me or my nephews, a fine queen." I said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Balin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile.

Tzipporah's POV. I sat on the couch with Nori standing beside me, smoking his pipe as I sat wrapped in our blanket as Thorin stood by the fireplace, smoking his pipe. I joined the humming that the dwarves were humming. Thorin began to sing

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold_

Some of the dwarves joined Thorin in singing and I continued to hum with the others that didn't join in.

_The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light_

"Get to bed. We leave early." Thorin said. Nori put out his pipe and I let him lay down on the couch. I laid down in front of him with my back to his chest. He pulled the blanket on top of us and pulled me tight against his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"And I you, woman." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my check. I fell asleep to him humming a tune, feeling safe in his arms.

AN: There is the first chapter. I think you all might know who Marcus is talking about. I will be updating soon my peeps. I promise.


	11. Leaving

Chapter 10  
Leaving

I woke up to someone poking me in the back. I groan and snuggled closer to Nori, who tightened his arms around me.

"You know its a bad idea to wake her like that. Remember last time?" Fili's voice asked.

"I don't care. Thorin wants to get a move out and both love birds are still sleeping." Kili's voice rang. I felt a poke in my neck and I turned around and punched whoever was poking me in the face. "OW!" I opened my eyes to see Kili adjusting his jaw.

"Well Fili did warn you, Kili." Thorin said with a chuckle in his voice. I sat up and stretched with Nori sitting up.

"Well didn't you two look comfy." Kili teased.

"Keep poking and teasing me and you'll end up with a broken nose." I said. Kili ran away as Bombur handed Nori and me some breakfast. I curled up to Nori as I ate my food. Nori kissed my temple before he started eating.

"Eat fast and let's go. We need to cover ground before nightfall." Thorin said. Nori and I finished and Nori took our bowls to Bombur as I went to grab my coat and weapons. I head outside as the others finish cleaning their mess. Gandalf stood outside, smoking his pipe.

"Your brother wanted something, didn't he?" Gandalf asked before I could open my mouth.

"He warned us that the dwarves are being hunted and my father and his followers are hunting me." I said.

"Its what I feared. Don't bring this up to anyone." Gandalf whispered as the others came out. We got the ponies and my horse. I strapped my bag onto my horse and swung myself onto my horse. Nori rode up next to me and reached for my hand. He kissed it making me smile.

"Ready, love." Nori asked.

"As always." I said.

"Move out." Thorin said. I saw one was missing.

"Father. What about Bilbo?" I ask.

"He's not coming. He'll catch up if he changes his mind. We need to cover ground before night." Thorin said. I rolled my eyes, but followed his order.

"Who wagers he will come?" Bofur said. The dwarves started betting and I just shook my head.

"Come on love. I bet 10 coins he won't show up." Nori said.

"I bet you doing all my chores for me tonight that he will." I said. I heard snorts from Fili and Kili.

"Deal." Nori said. We rode on as I listened to the dwarves complain that the trip was a waste of time and that Bilbo was a worthless Hobbit. I reached into my bag to pull out one of the books I brought along to read when a voice caught my attention.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo's voice came. I pulled my horse to a stop and the others follow. Bilbo was running our way.

"Looks like someone will be doing my chores tonight." I said, sending Nori a smirk. Nori mumbled something about making bets with a woman. I stuck my tongue out at him. Bilbo catches up to us and hands the contract over to Balin.

"I signed it." Bilbo sadi. I smile at Bilbo as Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket glass. Balin smiles.

"Everyting seems to bein order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. I joined the dwarves in cheering. Thorin didn't look happy as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said. I moved my horse with Nori as we listened to Bilbo complain as we rode behind Fili and Kili, who got ready to grab Bilbo.

"No, no, no, no that won't be neccessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walkingholidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- WAGH!" Bilbo never finished as Fili and Kili grabbed him by the armpits and put him on a pony. Nori shot me a glance and rode up to where Bofur was to talk. I rode alongside Fili and Kili.

"Won a bet against Nori. He doesn't look happy." Fili said.

"He doesn't like to loose. Especially when its me." I said, smiling. Fili and Kili chuckle.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin said. Nori tosses a sack back to Oin as pouches were tossed around. Fili caught his and I grinned.

"Guess I wasn't the only one." I said.

"Yep." Kili said.

"Wait. Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo said. I pulled my horse to a stop again as did the others and turned to look at Bilbo.

"What now?" Kili asked as other dwarves objected to us stopping.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandal asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. I rolled my eyes.

"Here!" Bofur said, tearing a piece of cloth from his shirt. He tosses it to Billbo, who catches it and holds it by his fingertips. "Use this." We all laugh as Thorin shakes his head.

"Move on!" Thorin called. I rode up to Nori and Bofur as Gandalf talked to Bilbo. We were travelling through plains, forests, and hills as we rode. I read most of it but joined the others in talks.

That night. I laid in my bedroll near the fire with Nori snoring beside me. Fili and Kili sat near the wall, smoking their pipes. We were on a cliffs edge. I heard footsteps and looked to see Bilbo going over by the ponies. I slipped the book back in my bag and curled up into Nori's warmth to fall asleep. Nori wrapped his arms around me. A screech came and I sat up fast, reaching for my sword. It was an orc."

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said. Bilbo comes running back to the fire as another screech came.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked. Thorin jerked awake at the word. Nori sat up and wrapped his arms around my waste, pulling me against him.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood. I saw the look of panic on Bilbo's face and heard Fili and Kili chuckle.

"Idiots." I mumble as Thorin stands and approaches the fire, looking at his nephews.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid of Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked, sternly.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said. Thorin turns and walks away.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said. Balin approaches us.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said. I blocked out the story for Balin had told me the story. A memory of my own came to my head back when I was still in Erebor

Memory

"Zippy. Zippy. Wake up." Thorin's voice came. I opened my eyes. I was in the kitchen with books spread out on the table. I was around the age seven.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out." I said.

"You studied. Long enough. Come with me." Thorin said, holding out his hand. I got off the chair and followed him onto the balcony.

"Dwalin said that your fighting well and training harder. You deserve a few weeks off of training and studying." Thorin said.

"But I want to be a good warrior and prove to my father I'm not a weakling." I said.

"Your not, darling. Your becoming strong with Dwalin's and my training. I'm glad I can call you a daughter I won't get." Thorin said.

"Thank you, father." I said, hugging him which he returned.

END OF MEMORY

"There was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin said. I looked up as Nori stood up with others following. I stood up and stood next to Nori, who wrapped an arm around me as we looked at Thorin. "And I thought to myself then. There is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Thorin turned and saw all of us standing looking at him. I smiled. He was the only one along with Fili and Kili I would consider King. Thorin nodded and walked our way.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said. I shared a look with Gandalf and Balin. We knew they were alive. I knew for sure because my father and his followers were working for Azog.

Third person's POV. The orcs sat on their wargs on the other side of the cliff. Two panthers came out and transformed.

"Send word to the Master. We have found the dwarf-scum and that the panther traitor is with them." The orc said in the black speech.

"Father will be pleased to know Tzipporah is with them." Skull, One of Zippy's traitor brothers said. The other panther nodded in agreement as both panthers and the orcs disappear into the darkness.

AN: So there's the new chapter. I'm excited that BOTFA is coming out this month. I already got it preordered and gonna do a marathon. I'll update soon


	12. Trolls

Chapter 11  
Trolls

We rode in a straight line through the forest in a downpour. I had the hood of my coat up as I rode behind Dori with Nori right behind me. I kept my head down to keep the rain off my face. I didn't mind the rain it was just I hated being soaked. Gandalf was leading the way with Thorin right behind him. I shivered lightly from the cold, but kept my horse moving.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rainuntil the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saurman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf said.

"Is he a greate Wizard or is he more like you?" I ask. I heard Nori snort from behind me as Gandalf looked back, offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said. I felt hands grab me and pull me off my horse and on another. I look up as Nori wrapped me up in his coat.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Your shivering. Stay with me, love." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I snuggled into his warmth. I dozed off in Nori's warmth. I woke up to Nori stopping his horse.

"What?" I ask.

"We are camping for the night." Nori said. I looked up as I heard Thorin giving orders as he walked to Gandalf, who was standing by the ruins of an old farmhouse. Nori got off and held out his arms for me. I slid off the horse and into his arms.

"Thank you for keeping me warm." I said, smiling up at him.

"I don't want my one getting sick now." Nori said. He leaned down and captured my lips with his and we kiss. We pull apart to see Gandalf storming by

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the Company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf asked.

"Who's that?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at Gandalf as he storms by me.

"Myself, Miss Tzipporah. I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said. Nori and I looked at each other as Bilbo questioned if Gandalf was going to be back.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called out.

That night. Nori and I curled up together near a stone with our food bowls sitting next to us. I laid in his arms with my arms wrapped around him. Bilbo was talking with Bofur. I reached out towards my bag and pulled out the book I was reading out. I turned in Nori's arms so that my back was against his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he held his pipe in his other.

"Cmomfy?" Nori asked.

"Very." I said as I opened my book and read as Nori smoked and talked to Dori and Ori. I was thinking about going to bed when Fili and Kili came running in, panic on their faces.

"Trolls. They got the ponies." Fili said.

"And Bilbo has gone after them." Kili said.

"You sent the burglar after them! I thought I told you two to watch the ponies. What were you doing?" Thorin asked. Fili and Kili looked guilty.

"Father. We should go. Who knows what could happen to Bilbo." I said.

"Move!" Thorin yelled. I grabbed my weapons as Fili and Kili run ahead of us. We came where the trolls were. There were three of them. Kili ran in and slashed one of the trolls.

"Drop him." Kili said.

"You what?" Tom asked. Kili swung his sword in his hand. A look of determination on his face. I pulled out my sword as I stood next to Nori.

"I said, drop him." Kili said. Tom throws Bilbo at Kili. Kili catches him and they fall to the ground. We let out yells and charge into the clearing and started to fight the trolls. I slashed at their legs. I avoided getting grabbed. I turned and got hit hard to where I was flying in the air and hit a nearby tree. I fell to the ground and let the darkness take me with Nori and Ori yelling my name.

Nori's POV

I was tied to a stick over the fire with my brothers and a few others, but I wasn't paying attention. Zippy still laid on the ground where she hit the tree. The trolls had left her there thinking she was dead. I didn't pay attention to Bilbo trying to distract the trolls. I was worried that Zippy was hurt badly or worse.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked, pulling me out of my daze. I raised a braided eyebrow.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili

"What are you talking about laddie?" Gloin asked.

"I don't have parasites." I said as the others join in on how they don't have them either.

"Your a fool." Dwalin said. I saw Thorin kick Kili and everyone looks at him. I got the picture. Bilbo was trying to waste time.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Kili said.

"We're riddled." I said. I didn't care what I said as long as I could get to Zippy fast and make sure she was fine and hold her in my arms.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said.

"Yes we are. Badly." Dori said. Tom goes up to Bilbo.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well!" Bilbo said. Tom pushed Bilbo.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked, sounding offended.

"Fools?" Bert asked.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice came. As the stick turned, I saw Gandalf standing on a rock.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asked. Gandalf brought his staff down and cracked the rock he was standing on, releasing the sunlight into the clearing. The trolls screamed in pain as they were turned to stone. We all cheered after realizing that we were saved.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said.

AN: THere's the new chapter. Yeah. Sorry to leave you wondering about Zippy. She'll be fine. I'll update soon


	13. Troll Hoard, Radagast, and On the Run

Chapter 12  
Troll Hoard, Radagast, and On the Run

Nori's POV. We were all freed from our bonds. I ran towards Zippy after I got dressed with Oin right behind me. I gathered Zippy in my arms and held her close.

"Zippy. Zippy. Come on, love, wake up." I said as Gandalf and Thorin talked as Oin knelt beside her to examine her.

"Her ribs are fractured. I'll have to wrap them up, lad." Oin said. I nod and help Oin with wrapping her up.

"Come. There's a troll cave we need to find." Thorin called. I stood up with Zippy in my arms. Thorin came over. "How is she?"

"She's got a few fractured ribs, but she's alright." Oin said.

"Thank you, Oin." I said. Thorin nodded. We all headed out to find the troll cave. The smell hit my nose and I felt Zippy curl deeper into my arms.

"Oh, what's that stench?" I ask.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf said.

"Here, Nori. Leave her here. I'll keep an eye on her." Dori said. I handed her over to Dori and followed the others. We enter the cave and some of the dwarves were coughing at the smell. Some of the dwarves went up to a pile of gold while I studied some of it.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel." Gloin said. I hurried out and grabbed a shovel from the bags. I quickly head back and give the shovel to the others. I looked around some jewels and found a bracelet for a woman with purple jewels. It was perfect for Zippy. I smiled.

Zippy's POV. I woke up and groaned in pain.

"Glad your awake, lass. You scared us." Dori said as I sat up.

"Zippy. You awake." Fili said, smiling.

"How do you feel?" Kili asked.

"Like I was hit by a horse." I said.

"You got a few fractured ribs, lass, but you'll be fine." Oin said.

"Zippy. Your awake." Nori said, running over as Gandalf approaches Bilbo and Thorin came out with a new sword. I smiled reconizing it as an elvish make. Nori pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Did I scare you that much?" I ask as Nori pressed his forehead against mine.

"You did. Glad your awake now." Nori said. I kissed his nose.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. Nori helped me stand and I pulled out my sword as Nori pulled out his twin daggers.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf called out as we ran towards the woods. Nori stayed close to my side as we heard what was coming getting closer. Nori pushed me behind him as it got closer. A sled being pulled by rabbits came into where we stood with a man in brown robes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man said. Nori was still tensed up as Gandalf pushed through the dwarves

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. I pushed past Nori, but he pulled me to his side as Radagast opens his mouth then shuts it. He repeats it like he forgets what he was going to say.

"He's a weird one. Not like Gandalf." I whispered. Nori nodded in agreement.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh. I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right thre on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said. He curls up his tongue and a look of surprise came on his face. "Oh, its not a thought at all. It's a silly old..." Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "Stick inscect." I shivered at that. He was an odd one. I sat down to relax as Gandalf and Radagast went off to talk. Nori came over and took my hand. Something cold went on my wrist. I looked down to find a bracelet with purple jewels on it

"Its beautiful." I said.

"Just like you. I found it in the troll hoard. Thought you would like it." Nori said, red creeping on his checks. I stood up and kissed him. He returned the kiss. A sudden howl made us pull apart and the dwarves were on alert.

"Was that a wolf? Are there... Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked. I stepped forward pulling my bow from my back.

"That is no wolf." I said as a warg appears on a hill and jumps down taking Gloin down. Thorin strikes it down and kills it with his new sword. Kili and I got arrows ready as another warg appears behind Thorin and we shot it at the same time. It falls and Dwalin embeds his axe in its head, killing it. Radagast and Gandalf show up.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked, sounding angry. I sniffed the air. Orc smell was in the air along with shifters. I swore in elvish. I was hurt and couldn't transform unless I had to, but even then it was dangerous.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted is what it means and they are close along with my enemies." I said, giving Gandalf the look.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted." Ori said, showing up on a hill with Bifur. I ran a hand over my face.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said.

"Do it, old friend then." Gandalf said. Radagast got on the sled and we quickly moved out as the wargs and orcs surround us. I saw none of my father's men were with them so far, but I knew they were out there. Radagast bursts from the forest with the wargs right behind him.

"Come and get me." Radagast calls, laughing as he does so. Gandalf watches as Radagast goes off with the wargs right behind him.

"Come on!" Gandalf calls. We rush across a rocky plain. I grit my teeth as my ribs scream in pain. Nori stayed close to my side with Fili and Kili right behind me. We quickly hide behind some rocks when we see the wargs not to far off. "Stick together."

"Move!" Thorin calls. We continue to run as Radagast leads the wargs on. We come to a stop behind a rock, but Ori continued to run.

"Ori, no!" I call, quickly grabbing him and pulling him back. We stood waiting.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf said. I stood next to Thorin as the others ran by.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked. Gandalf and I shared a look. I knew where he was taking us and I knew Thorin wouldn't be happy. Thorin, Gandalf, and I ran after the others. We take cover behind a rock. Claws on the rock above us came along with the warg sniffing. I stiffen as I hear a panther growl from above. A warg and panther were above us. I look at Thorin. He looked at Kili and I and nod. I pulled an arrow followed by Kili. We give each other a nod as we jumped out. I saw a panther right above and it jumped. I shot the panther right through the head and it fell dead to the ground in front of me. I heard the warg screaming as it was hit by Kili's arrow. I shot another arrow at it and it fell with its orc. The orc got up, letting out a screech, running at us.

"To much noise. Its alerting the others." I said as Dwalin, Bifur, and Oin took it down. I look at the panther as it transformed back into human. One of my brothers good friends laid before me. I growled. Yells came and knew the others had found us.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled. WE run through a grassy plain. I saw wargs starting to surround us.

"There they are!" I yell.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called. We run for a while longer, then came to a hault in a clearing. I turn as wargs suround us on all sides

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Zippy! Kili! Shoot them." Thorin yelled. Kili and I started shooting wargs left and right.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where is Gandalf!?" Kili yelled.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said. I saw a panther running towards me.

"Not good." I said, throwing my bow and transforming into my panther. My ribs screamed in pain.

"NO! Zippy!" Nori yelled. I ran and collided with the pather.

"This way! You fools!" Gandalf yelled.

"Just go! I got it." I called out in all the dwarves minds as I avoided getting grabbed in the neck by the panther.

"Your weak." My younger brother, Jason came.

"I'm not." I said, grabbing him around the neck and twisting it in my mouth. Something it me from the side and I rolled. My animal couldn't stay as more pain riped through me. I laid, gripping my ribs as two panthers came to me. A horn blew and I reconized it as elf. The panthers left and I let darkness take me.

AN: There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is Rivendell.


	14. Rivendell

Chapter 13  
Rivendell

Nori's POV. When the horn blew and Zippy didn't come down, Dori and Dwalin had to hold me back from going after her.

"No. Zippy!" I yell. Thorin put a hand on my shoulder as sound of fighting came. An orc fell down the hole and landed on the ground. Thorin bent down and pulled an arrow out of the orcs chest.

"Elves." Thorin said, throwing the arrow down and glaring at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said, running after Dwalin.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said.

"What about Zippy? We can't just leave her." I said.

"She'll be joining us soon, Master Dwarf. I promise." Gandalf said. I nodded as we followed everyone down the pathway. I walk with the others. We were able to squeeze through the tight walls. I heard Gandalf mention it was magic to Bilbo. We came out into light next to a waterfall and looked over a Valley where a home was sitting in the valley.

"The Valley of Imralddis. In the Common tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf said, coming up behind us.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the last Homely house east of the sea." Gandalf said. Thorin and Gandalf talked, but I was distracted with worry for Zippy.

"She'll be fine, Nori. We'll find her." Dori said. The others agreed.

"I hope your right." I whisper. We head down to Rivendell and crossed the bridge and come into the courtyard that was guarded by two statues of elves. We stood in a circle. Elves were walking around. It was how Zippy described it when she told me about her life here before she came to live in the Blue Mountains.

"Mithrandir." An elf called and we looked to see an elf coming down the stairs.

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf said, coming over to the elf.

"Stay sharp." I heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin as Gandalf and Lindir spoke in elvish to each other.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Lindir opened his mouth to say something, but a horn blew and we all turned around to see horses heading our way.

"Ready weapons! Hold ranks!" Thorin yelled out in dwarvish. We all got weapons ready as the elves drew near and circled us. Dori was holding Ori back as the horses made a circle around us.

"Gandalf." An elf that looked like the leader called out.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf called. They spoke in elvish and Elrond motioned to one of the Riders. The Rider got off with a female in his arms.

"Zippy!" I call.

"She was found laying by the secret entrance. She'll be fine after I heal her." Elrond said.

"We have our own healer that can look after her." Thorin said with anger clear in his voice.

"Thorin. You know as well as I do that the elvish healing is the best there is in Middle Earth. Tzipporah is trained in it as well. Let them take care of her." Gandalf said. Thorin sighed but nodded for he knew that Gandalf was right. I watched the elf leave with Zippy in his arms. Everything else was a blur except the mention of food and knew that I would have Zippy back as soon as she felt alright as I followed the others where we were to eat.

Zippy's POV. I woke up in a familiar room. I groaned as my body ached from the pain.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake. You scared your friends." A familiar voice said. I turned and saw Arwen, daughter of Elrond and a dear friend of mine sitting beside the bed.

"It's good to see you my friend. What's the damage?" I ask, sitting up.

"Few broken ribs and some bite wounds, but they are healing up nicely with your powers. Thorin is worried about you along with that dwarf with the odd hairdo. I think his name is Nori." Arwen said, helping me stand.

"Yes. I'm his one." I said.

"You found your mate at least. You can have a happy life that you wanted." Arwen said with a smile.

"Not if my father finds out." I said.

"Don't let your fathers words get to you. You deserve all the happiness you get. You got someone worth fighting for. Let's get you in a bath and dressed for dinner to join your friends and family." Arwen said. I smiled at my friends words. I was led to the ladies baths. "I'll bring you a dress. Take as long as you want. You know where to go." Arwen left as I undressed and slid into the water. I sighed as the water relaxed my sore body. I used the soaps to clean myself off and slid under the water to wet my hair and shampoo it. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I found a Durin blue dress waiting for me and I smiled. I slipped it on to find the sleeves were long and the neckline low, but not to uncomfortable for me.

I head towards the dining room balcony where I could hear the laughter of the dwarves. I smiled as I came up to them. I saw Thorin sitting with Gandalf and Elrond.

"ZIPPY!" The dwarves yell and Nori was on his feet and running towards me. I laughed and squealed as he lifted me up and spun me around. I heard laughs and then cheers and cat calls as Nori pulled me into a kiss.

"You alright?" Nori asked, taking my face in his hands.

"I'm fine, love. Just sore." I said. Nori was shoved out of the way and Thorin pulled me into a hug.

"Don't do that again. How did I get a foolish and stubborn daughter?" Thorin asked.

"I've been around you dwarves to long." I said. I heard the dwarves chuckle and Nori grumble. Thorin let me go and Nori led me to where he sat and I grabbed some food. Nori kept an arm wrapped around me as I ate. I heard Elrond talk about Thorin and Gandalf's swords. Throin walked away when Elrond asked why we were on the road

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori said. I chuckle.

"Did someone die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads and lass. There's one thing for it." Bofur said. I watched as Bofur stood up and went to stand on a column. He started singing. I joined in and Nori pulled me to my feet and we danced around the table as the dwarves started throwing food at each other. I threw my head back and laughed. Cheers came as Bofur finished and I clapped in delight as I stood beside Nori.

"Lady Tzipporah. Someone wants to see you." Lindir said. I kissed Nori's check.

"I'll join you soon. Stay out of trouble." I said. Nori nodded and I followed Lindir to the library. A elf maiden stood in there waiting for me.

"Lady Galadriel." I said, bowing respectfully.

"Lady Tzipporah. It's wonderful to see you again." Galadriel said.

AN: And I leave you there. One more chapter of Rivendell and then to continue on. I am looking forward to writing Goblintown since I had it planned out for a long time. I'll update soon


	15. Talk to Galadriel and Stone Giants

Chapter 14  
Talk to Galadriel and Stone Giants

"What brings you here, Lady Galadriel?" I ask.

"The fate of the Durin Line and yours." Galadriel said, picking up a pitcher of water. I knew what she was doing for I did it before. "You know what to do, Tzipporah." Galadriel says as she pours water into a bowl. I walk up to the bowl and look into the water.

The images that are shown are not what I expected. Thorin stood in a room full of gold, mumbling about the Arkenstone and I knew that meant that he would be consumed by the gold sickness. Another was an army of orcs and goblins marching towards Erebor. Dwarves, men, shifters, orcs, and goblins all lay dead on a field. The last one was Dain sitting on the throne of Erebor. I pulled back on that.

"Dain on the throne of Erebor. I was suppose to take the throne if anything happened to Thorin, Fili, and Kili." I said, panic clear in my voice and face.

"The only way Dain would become King is if..." Galadriel said and I felt my face pale.

"Is if I were to die in battle as well." I whisper.

"Only you can change the fate of the Line of Durin and save your father from the Gold sickness." Galadriel said. My worst fear of him falling under the Gold sickness was gonna happen.

"I will try." I said.

"Don't give up hope, young Tzipporah. You are a strong woman. Your father's abuse and Thorin's guidance made you who you are today and love is making you stronger. Only love and family can help you. I have faith in you. Go be with your family and friends." Galadriel said with a smile on her face. I gave her a smile.

"Thank you." I said. I left the room to discover it was nighttime.

"The dwarves are on the balcony where they will be sleeping. Go join them." Arwen said with a smile on her face. I hugged her.

"I go when they go. I wish I can see you longer. Maybe another time." I said.

"And I'm sure you'll have a story to tell when you visit again and hopefully mated with kids." Arwen said, handing me my old clothes back to me. I blush and nod.

"Maybe. Who knows what this adventure will bring." I said. I head to the balcony after changing back into my old clothes. I found the dwarves burning furniture and cooking meet over it.

"Where's Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin?" I ask.

"They went to have Elrond look at the map." Nori said,wrapping an arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Bombur!" Bofur called. I watched as Bofur tossed a sausage to his brother, who caught it. The stool that he was sitting on collapsed under his weight and Nori and I join the laughing. Thorin came in with Bilbo and Balin.

"Get to bed everyone. We leave at first light tomorrow." Thorin said. There were groans and complaints from the dwarves. I sighed and allowed Nori to pull me to the couch where we would be sleeping. Nori laid down first and I laid down beside him and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"What did the elves want?" Nori whispered.

"Nothing important." I said. I didn't want to tell him yet what I saw. Nori seemed to notice but didn't respond. He kissed my temple and I drifted off to sleep in his arms. I woke up to Thorin waking all of us.

"Time to go." Thorin said. We dressed and quickly ate a quick breakfast. We head to the courtyard.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo asked as Nori and I walked by him.

"He's gonna meet us in the Misty Moutains. Move out." Thorin called. I waked with Nori, Dori, and Ori as we head to the secret entrance

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths lead on." Thorin said. Bilbo stops and looks back at Rivendell. I took one last glance at Rivendell.

"Aye." Balin said.

"Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up." Thorin called.

"Don't worry Bilbo. I have a feeling you'll be back." I said.

"You think?" Bilbo asked as he walked with us.

"Yes I do. I'm sure I'll be back soon." I said. Bilbo nodded as we walked into the wild. We walked as we head closer to the Misty Mountains. We slept only at night with me curled up in Nori's arms. We reached the Misty Mountains and climbed.

Later one night. It was thundering and raining badly. I had the hood of my cloak up. I walked between Fili and Dwalin having talked with Fili and Kili. Nori was up by Dori and Kili.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from the front. I walk holding onto the wall as the path got thinner. Dwalin kept a firm hand on my arm along with Fili. I heard a yell.

"Bilbo." The dwarves yell and I see Dwalin and Bofur pull Bilbo back before he falls into the abyss.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled. I look up to see a boulder flying in the air and hits the wall right above us. I cry out as Dwalin pushed me against the wall and I put hands over my head to stop rocks from hitting me.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin yelled, pointing in the distance. I saw a giant rear up from a nearby mountain, ripping off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Valar." I said.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, stone giants." Bofur called as the giant threw the boulder and it hit a giant that came behind us.

"Take cover, you fool." Thorin yelled. Bofur moved back.

"What's happening?" Kili called. I cry out as the path shook and I saw a huge crack came between Fili and Kili.

"No!" I cry out as the other comany moved away from us.

"Kili. Grab my hand!" Fili called. I met Nori's eyes and saw panic in them.

"Zippy!" Nori yelled. Fili and Dwalin pushed me back against the wall and I realized we were on a leg of one of the giants. I closed my eyes as we swung around. I was getting dizzy.

"JUMP!" I heard Thorin yell.

"Zippy. We need to jump. Come on, lassie." Dwalin said. I opened my eyes and see us heading towards the wall. I joined the others and jump onto the ledge. I landed on the wall next to Fili and Dwalin.

"NO! Fili! Zippy!" I heard Thorin yell. I sat up seeing the other run around the corner.

"We're all right! We're alive." Balin said. Nori and Kili pushed their way through and towards Fili and I. Nori pulled me to my feet and pulled me into a fierce hug. We didn't pay attention to the others as they rescued Bilbo. Nori took my face in his hands.

"Your alright? No injuries?" Nori asked, running his hands down my checks.

"I'm fine, Nori. Fili and Dwalin made sure I was safe." I said. Nori pulled me into a passionate kiss and I returned it. We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"Come on lovebirds. We found a cave." Gloin said. Nori led me into the cave and we found a spot next to Dori. I laid between the brothers and laid my head on Nori's chest as he pulled me close to warm me up. "Right then! Let's get a fire started!" Gloin says after dropping a stack of firewood on the ground.

"No. No fires, not in this lace. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"PLans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said. Balin and I shared concerned looks before he laid down.

"Ori. You warm?" Dori asked in a motherly tone.

"Leave him be, Dori. You don't need to mother him." Nori said with a sigh.

"And have him turn out like you did. I don't think so." Dori said. I rolled my eyes.

"I think he turned out just fine." I said.

"Because he met you, lass, which I'm glad he did." Dori said. Nori burried his face in my hair.

"Get some sleep, love. You had a long day." Nori said. I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin's voice woke me up. Nori pulled me tight against him as the floor gave out and we fell into the darkness.

AN: Goblintown is next and its not going to be good for the Company well mainly Zippy. You'll see soon.


	16. GoblinTown

Chapter 15  
Goblintown

I groan as I hit rocks as the dwarves slid away. I was lighter then they were so they were going faster. I screamed as an opening came and the dwarves and Bilbo lay in a cage. I landed on top of Bilbo.

"Sorry." I mumble. Screeches came and I looked in the direction to see Goblins running in our direction.

"Look out! Look out!" The dwarves yell.

"Their goblins." Nori said. I got pulled down the pile and into the middle of the dwarves. Nori pushed his way to me before the goblins reached us and pulled me close to his side as the Goblins dragged us away. I saw Nori fighting to keep the Goblins away from me. I saw him turn his head and I look to see Bilbo kneeling on the ground.

"Oh Bilbo." I said.

"Stay down and stay out of sight." Nori whispered as we neared the throne of the Goblin King. The dwarves were all putting up a fight.

"Get off me." I growl as I felt hands on me and I punch the goblin hard sending him over the edge.

"That a girl." Dwalin said from behind me. I smiled and Nori squeezed my waiste. We were led into a cavern where a huge Goblin who I presumed was the King sat on a throne. We came to a stop as Goblins piled in front of the throne and the Goblin King trampled them as he got off the throne and came in front of us after the Goblins took away our weapons.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin King asked.

"Dwarves. Your Malevolence." The captain of the Goblin said. Nori pushed me behind him to protect me.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King asked.

"We found them on the front porch." Captain said.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." Goblin King yelled. The Goblins started grabbing at us.

"WAIT!" Captain yelled as he spotted me. Nori growled and punched Goblins, but was knocked down.

"Nori!" I cry out, trying to get to him, but I get grabbed by Goblins.

"Wait is that a girl I hear. Bring her forward." Goblin King yelled. The Goblins throw me forward and I land in front of the Goblin King. I heard the dwarves yelling as the Goblin King comes up to me and I get pulled to my feet standing in front of him being held. "Seems like she's close with these dwarves but she's not one of them. Throw them in the dungeons and we'll torture information out of her." Cheers rang through the Goblins as Goblins grab the dwarves to drag them away.

"No! Zippy!" Nori said as I was dragged to two poles with a bar that had chains hanging from it.

"Not him. He seems like a mate to her. We might be able to get information out of him." Great Goblin said. My hands were lifted high above my head and the chains were wrapped around them. I saw a goblin with a whip come towards me and get behind me. I watched as my father and friends get dragged away. Nori was turned around to watch being held by 10 Goblins because he was fighting them. The Goblin King came in front of me as I gripped the chains as I knew what I was getting as I heard the whip be undone. "What are you doing in these parts with the dwarves?"

"I will not tell you anything, you slime." I said. I heard the crack of the whip and grit my teeth as I felt the pain in my back. I didn't want to give the Goblin King the satisfaction of giving me pain like I did with my father.

"This girl doesn't seem to want to give in to the pain. Give her a five more." Goblin King said.

"NO!" Nori yelled. I felt the five lashes and then a few punches in the face and stomach from the Goblins. I couldn't fight the tears, but I fought the scream and cry of pain at least. I saw Nori had tears in his eyes.

"The little wench won't give in. So if she won't talk, we'll make her scream. Bring out the mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" Goblin King yelled. I hung my head as I felt the white spots appear in my eyesight.

"Wait. I'll tell you only names." Nori called.

"Nori. No!" I said, weakly.

"Her name is Tzipporah and I'm Nori and we are in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Nori said. There was silence.

"Well. Now there is something because Tzipporah and Thorin have gold on their heads. Bring the others to me." Goblin King said. I look at Nori.

"I love you." Nori mouthed. I smile weakly.

"I love you too." I mouth back as the Company was brought back. I saw anger in their eyes at the sight of me. Thorin came to the front.

"So the dwarf wasn't lying, Thorin, Son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Goblin King said, giving a bow. Thorin stood tall and held his head high. "Oh but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." My eyes flash to the Goblin King in fear.

"No." I whisper.

"Just the head, nothing attached. Perphaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Goblin King said. Nori broke free from the Goblins with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili's help and ran to me. He pressed his forehead against mine as Thorin talked to the Goblin King.

"My Love, I'm sorry." Nori said.

"Why did you tell him our names?" I whisper.

"To save you. I couldn't watch you suffer more." Nori said.

"Send word to the Pale Orc. I found his prize and the monster that travels with him." Goblin King said.

"Hold on." Nori said, kissing me and quickly unwraps the chains from my arms. I fell into his arms and he lifts me up bridal style. He hurries back to the Company and they move so that Nori can go in the middle of the circle to protect me. I burried my face in his neck and wished for this to be over with and us to get out of there, alive.

AN: Wow. That was fun to write. I have Battle of the Five Armies and man did I cry through it. I love that movie, but I think I'll be getting emotional through it from now on. Till next time


	17. The Escape

Chapter 16  
The Escape

I struggled to stay conscious as Nori held me close as the Goblin King talked to his minions.

"Come on, love. Stay with me." Nori said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm trying. I love you, Nori." I whisper.

"I love you too, woman and as soon as we get out of here alive, I will marry you in the dwarvish way and your people's way." Nori said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Our way is after we make love that we're married." I said.

"Long as you want it." Nori said.

"I do." I said. Nori pressed our foreheads together and we smiled at each other. I saw Dwarves that heard us were smiling and I saw Thorin shoot us a smile and nod of approval over his shoulder. I felt stregnth come back, but knew I couldn't transform. "Set me down Nori. I should be fine for now." I said as the Goblin King started to sing. Nori set me down, but kept an arm around my waist. I saw machine being carried by Goblins heading in our direction.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of GoblinTown." The Goblin King sang. I heard a screech and medal hitting the ground. I saw Orcist laying out on the ground and the Goblin King ran towards his throne and climbed on it with fear."I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." Goblins started whipping us. Nori pulled me against him and bent over me to shield me from the whips. I heard him grunt in pain as one hit him. I clutched his shirt as I closed my eyes, praying to Valar for a miracle. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" I turned and saw Thorin on the ground with a goblin over him with a knife.

"NO! Father!" I yelled, and I ran towards him.

"Grab the girl and send her to Azog!" Goblin King yelled. Ten goblin jump on me and grab me.

"ZIPPY!" Nori, Fili, Kili, and Ori yelled as I was pulled away. I struggled. A blinding light came knocking me and the Goblins to the ground. I groaned in pain from my back as I sat up as the smoke cleared. I saw a figure stepping out of the smoke with a big pointy hat.

"Gandalf." I said.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf yelled. I ran towards the weapons and started tossing weapons with the help of Fili and Kili to the other dwarves. I grab my sword and quiver of arrows with my bow. Nori and I stood side by side with our weapons in our hands and started to kill goblins together as they came at us.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight." Goblin King said, pointing at Gandalf as he laid on the ground. Nori groaned as he was knocked to the ground. The Goblin King runs at him swinging his mace.

"Nori!" I yell, running and got in front of him swinging my sword and deflects his blow, causing the Goblin King to stumble backwards and fall over the ledge.

"Thanks, love." Nori said, standing up and kissing me. We pull apart and continue to fight, but kept our hand entwined. We were both equally skilled at fighting.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf yelled. We cut down Goblin as we ran towards the exit to get out of the throne room. We ran down suspended passageways of GoblinTown. I heard Goblins following after us. Nori held my hand as we ran. "Quickly!"

"Faster!" Thorin yelled. Goblins were running towards us.

"Post!" Dwalin yelled. Nori let go of my hand to help cut the guardrail off the path. "Charge!" The dwarves holding the post use it to knock Goblins off the pathway. I slash at Goblins as they come running at me. I heard growls and look up to see Goblins swinging our way on ropes.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled. Throin, Fili, Dwalin, and I quickly cut the ropes. I laugh as I watch them do a spinwheel around a post. I laugh and see Kili using a ladder as a shield against arrows that were being shot at him. He drops the ladder on oncoming goblins. I grab the ladder with the others and we ran with it with the goblins that were trapped. A missing section of a bridge was coming and we drop the ladder on the opening and ran across it. I was the last one across and I quickly kick it down. Nori had my hand in his right away.

"Quickly." Gandalf called from the front as we ran through the maze like paths. We come up to a section of path that was suspended in the air. Fili and I sliced the ropes. The path swings away from the rest of the path to a different path.

"Jump!" Thorin yelled. Thorin and the others jump. Nori, Fili, Gandalf, Kili, and I were still on the path as the others jump to the other path. The path swings back to the other path and Goblins jump on our path. We swung back and we quickly jump off joining the others. Fili and I quickly cut the ropes and the pathway falls taking the Goblins with him. We continue running. Gandalf hits a rock with his staff causing it to roll down the path, squashing the goblins as it goes. We approach a bridge that went between two walls of the cavern.

"We're almost out." I said. Nori squeezed my hand. We started to cross, but the Goblin King burst through the bridge from underneath the bridge. We stop as he stands up on the bridge.

"You thought you could escape me?" Goblin King asked, swinging his mace at Gandalf. Gandalf falls back and Dwalin and Thorin catch him before he falls. "What are you going to do now wizard?" Gandalf leaped forward and hit the Goblin King in the eye with his staff. Goblin King drops his mace and yells in pain, clutching his eye. Gandalf slashes the Goblin King's belly with his sword. Goblin King falls to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Gandalf swings his sword, slicing the neck of the Goblin King, who falls down dead. The bridge starts to shake from the weight.

"Nori!" I call reaching for him and Nori pulls me against him hard as the bridge falls. I scream as the bridge slides down the rocks. The other dwarves were screaming as well. We landed at the bottom. I fell out of Nori's arms and onto the ground. Gandalf pulled himself from the wreckage. I stood up and we looked at the dwarves.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur called. I giggled as the dead body of the Goblin King fell on top of the dwarves. Graons of pain came from the dwarves.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin said. I hurried over to help the dwarves get out. I was helping Nori out when a shout came.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled. Nori and I looked up to see thousands of goblins come running in our direction.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin said.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet." Gandalf said, pulling Dori out of the debries. We were all running again to get away from the Goblins. Nori held my hand as we ran. I sniffed the air and found the exit.

"Gandalf. That way." I said. Gandalf smiled and nodded as we headed in the direction I pointed. We came out in the sunlight and ran down the hill. We came to a stop with Gandalf counting to make sure everyone is there. Nori pulled me against him being careful of my back.

"Are you alright, love?" Nori asked.

"I'll be fine." I said. Nori pressed a kiss to my lips and I returned the kiss.

"Where's our Hobbit?" Gandalf yelled. Nori and I pulled apart and we look around. Bilbo was the only one of the Company that was missing.

AN: There's the new chapter. Yes there's a wedding coming up but it won't be for a few more chapters. I got to get them passed Azog along with some of Zippy's family members but I promise it will be worth the wait. Till next time.


	18. Azog and Enemies

Chapter 17  
Azog and Enemies

"Curse the halfling! Now, he's lost?" Dwalin asked.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf yelled. We all look at each other looking to explain why Bilbo would be gone.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bedand his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door." Thorin said.

"Father. You don't give him enough credit. He just hasn't proven himself yet." I said. Thorin ignored me completely.

"We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said. I looked up at Nori and saw him frown just slightly. I laid my head on his shoulder. I could feel my energy starting to drain and he held me close.

"No he isn't." A familiar voice came and we all look to see Bilbo standing there. Gandalf laughs.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said. Bilbo strides forward into the group, patting Balin on the shoulder as he walks by him.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Dwalin said. There was silence and Bilbo gives a nervous laugh. I saw him slide something into his pocket and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said.

"It matters! I want to know: Why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Father." I said.

"Its fine, Zippy. Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said. I look up at Nori and we shared a smile.

"Lass. I want to look at your..." Oin never finished as warg howls came and I paled as I smelled shifters in the air as well.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin began

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled. I swore in elvish. It was a bad time for my father and his allies to corner me when I was badly injured. I would be forced to shift to fight them if it came down to it. We ran down the mountain as fast as we could. Nori pulled me with him as he ran, keeping my hand in his. Nightfall came on us to fast. Wargs caught up to us quickly as I pulled out my sword and slashed at one as it jumped at me and Nori. It yelped and fell down dead as Nori hit it in the head with his staff. Dwarves were killing the wargs that came to us and I saw Bilbo looking at a warg that had his sword sticking out of its head.

"Good job, Bilbo." I said.

"Thank you." Bilbo said.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb." Gandalf yelled.

"Zippy!" Nori called. He had his hands ready to give me a boost. I ran and stepped into his hand and he helped boost me up and I grabbed branches pulling myself up to the most high branch with Nori, Dori, and Ori right behind me. I stood on a branch and Nori soon joined me. We linked hands

"They're coming!" Thorin called. I saw the dwarves climbing in trees around us and Bilbo shortly join us afterwards. Dozens of wargs circle our trees. The wargs suddenly stop circling and I look to see a white warg with a white orc step on a rock with riders behind him. Shifters came out of the the shadows in their animal forms. I snarl at the sight.

"Azog?!" Thorin called in shock. The white warg growls and Azog strokes it as he sniffs the air.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain." Azog said in the black speech.

"It cannot be." Thorin said. Azog's eyes land on me.

"Looks like your daughter is still with them and didn't run when she was warned, Alexander." Azog said in the black speech and I gripped the branch above me tighter. My father was among them.

"Zippy. Don't." Nori said. I ignored him as Azog points his mace at Thorin and then at me.

"That one is mine. Bring me the girl alive. Kill the others!" Azog yelled in the black speech. The wargs leap forward and start to climb the trees. I grit my teeth as Nori pulled me close to his side as I almost fall.

"I got you." Nori said. I kicked a warg in the jaw as it comes to close to our branch.

"Drink their blood!" Azog yells in the black speech. I let out a cry as our tree starts to fall along with the others from the weight of the wargs.

"We need to jump." I said. I threw myself out of the tree and into the tree closest to the cliff which Gandalf was in. Soon the all the dwarves were in the same tree. Azog laughs. Something that was on fire comes flying by and hits the ground. Wargs start moving away, afraid of the fire. I smile.

"Fili! Zippy!" Gandalf yelled, throwing two pinecones down. I caught mine and lit one that Nori held out for me. We joined the dwarves in throwing pine cones. The wargs were running off in fear. I joined the cheering as we celebrated. I screamed as the tree started to fall. I fell onto the trunk and saw Nori hanging from a branch right below me.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled. I looked and saw Dori fall with Ori holding onto his brother's feet.

"Dori! Ori!" I yell. Gandalf catches them with his staff.

"Hold on, Ori!" Dori called. I bit my bottom lip. I heard boots on trunk and saw Thorin standing up with his sword in his hand.

"Father. No!" I yell, but it was to late. Thorin was off the tree and running his way to Azog. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his ugly face. Azog crouches down as Thorin nears. He roars and lets his warg leap forward at Thorin, knocking him to the ground with his forepaw. Thorin lands on his back on the ground. I put my hands to my mouth, fighting the tears as I watch.

"Help!" Ori yelled, but no one was paying attention. Thorin was struggling to his feet.

"Father. Stay down!" I scream, but he was on his feet as Azog wheels his warg around. They charge at Thorin and Azog swings his mace, hitting Thorin in the chest, making Thorin hit the ground.

"NO!" Balin yelled. Bilbo stands and I quickly follow. I couldn't just sit around while my adopted father was getting beaten by my enemy.

"Zippy. Don't you dare!" Nori yelled as Bilbo and I pulled out our weapons. Thorin yelled in pain as the warg bites him in the chest.

"Thorin! NOOO!" Dwalin yelled as he tries to get up but falls, grabbing a branch before he fell to his death. Thorin hit the warg in the mouth as Bilbo and I quickly climbed off the tree and the warg tosses Thorin away and onto a rock.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head." Azog said in the black speech. Bilbo and I sprinted towards Thorin as a orc approached him and got ready to get Thorin's head. Thorin reached for his sword but couldn't with a foot on his chest. Bilbo yelled and jumped on the orc and stabbed it. I jumped in between Thorin and Azog. Bilbo came to my side.

"You will not have him or me." I growl in the black speech. Snarls came and I turned in time to have a shifter collide with me. I hit the ground and turn snarling.

"NO!" Nori yelled as my body screamed in pain as I shifted into my animal form as I faced my father. I heard battle cries as dwarves came to help. I ran and collide in mid air with my father.

"Bad move, daughter." My father said in my head as he grabbed me around the belly. I roared in pain as the teeth dug into my skin. I slashed his face and I got thrown near Thorin. My body couldn't take it and I shifted back. I gripped my side and felt blood seeping through my fingers and the wounds reopen in my back. Shifters inched closer with my father leading them. My head fell back as I saw black spots. Screeches came and the shifters move away.

"The eagles." I whisper as I let blackness take me as claws pick me up.

AN: She'll be fine. I got an idea for next chapter that I want her unconsious. She'll be awake soon. Till next time.


	19. Dreams and Waking Up

Chapter 18  
Dreams and Waking Up

Nori's POV. I looked around and saw Dori and Ori on one eagle together as I sat on a eagle. My eyes scanned looking. I saw Thorin in the claws of one of the eagles and Zippy in another. Both were unconscious.

"Thorin! Zippy!" Fili yelled.

"Stay alive, love. Please. Stay alive." I whisper, not taking my eyes off her as we flew. We came towards a massive rock formation. Thorin was set down on the ground first and mine followed after Gandalf. I got off and look at Zippy's eagle as Gandalf ran to Thorin. The eagle flew my way and set Zippy right in my arms. I knelt on the ground with her, cradling her close to my body as the others joined us and Thorin came awake heading towards Bilbo, but I ignored the talk as Oin joined me with Dori.

"I need to see her back and front where her father grabbed her." Oin said. Dori helped me turn Zippy without touching her wounds. I lift to shirt up without showing to much and gasped. The wounds on her back were reopened and a huge bite mark was around her ribs. "The wounds on her back reopened when she transformed."

"She was forced to. She had no choice. Her father knew and went for her weak spot." I said.

"I know, lad. She'll be fine. Just needs rest." Oin said as he started to wrap her wounds after putting some medicine on them. Thorin rushed over.

"What happened to her?" Thorin asked as the others join him.

"She was defending you when her father attacked her and forced her to transform into her panther self when she was still injured. She fell unconscious as the eagles were arriving." I said. Thorin groaned. I saw something in the distance. Thorin saw it and stood up. Oin finished and I stood up with her in my arms as we approached the ledge.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. Dori and Ori came to either side of me.

"Erebor- The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said, with a smile on his face. A bird chirps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said. I pressed a kiss to Zippy's forehead. We were so close to our home.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said.

"We'll rest here until Zippy awakes." Gandalf said. Everyone agrees and Dori helps set up mine and Zippy's bedroll so I could lay her down. I curled up to her and brought her close without hurting her more.

Zippy's POV. (Dream almost vision.) My eyes open to find a very familiar valley in front of Erebor with a warm breeze on my checks. I was nestled in Nori's arms as we sat curled up onto a quilt with Nori stroking my belly that was big like I was pregnant. I looked up at Nori.

"The little one is restless." I said, feeling the child kick.

"Just like his mother." Nori said.

"It could be a girl. We don't know." I said.

"I don't care either way. Long as he or she is healthy and your alright." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smile.

"Mommy!" A little girl with red hair like Nori and my eyes came running in my direction with a bundle of flowers in her hands. She looked to be around five. She stopped in front of me and Nori. "These are for you." She held them out with Nori's smile on her face.

"They are beautiful. Thank you." I said, taking them and smelling them. The little girl squealed as Nori grabbed her and brought her in for kisses. I laugh as I watch them.

I woke up with a small smile on my face. Dreams of future were known to happen to shifters. It was my first and I knew it was a gift my mother passed on to me. I found myself on a rock and breathing behind me. I turn in someone's arms and find Nori sleeping peacefully behind me. I ran my hand down his check and his eyes flutter open and land on me.

"Zippy. You awake." Nori said, pulling me into a kiss, being careful of my back and ribs. "You scared me. Never do that again." Nori took my face in his hands as he spoke.

"I can't keep that promise, but it will take more then my father to take me down. I'm not leaving you, Nori." I said. Nori pulled me close and we kissed. He knew I was right. I wasn't going to leave him or let the Line of Durin die.

AN: I hope you liked that little dream/vision. I wanted to have a happy moment for the two and her to see a bright future. If they survive the Battle. Till next time


	20. Beorn's

Chapter 19  
Beorn's

Everyone was relieved to find me awake and alright. But it was no time for reunion for we needed to get down the rock formation. We reached the bottom at last and Thorin sent Bilbo ahead. I would have went ahead but Oin wanted me to stay to check my wounds. I sat on the rock as we waited for Bilbo to come back.

"They are still healing up. Take it easy, lass, and no shifting until they are fully healed. Healers orders." Oin said.

"Along with mine." Thorin said.

"Yes father." I said.

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Nori said, helping me to my feet and pulling me to his side. Everyone nodded and moved away. Nori pulled me close and kissed the side of my head. I turn and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Were you telling me the truth when we were in GoblinTown about marrying me?" I ask.

"I was, love. I want to marry you before we reclaim Erebor." Nori said. I smiled and we kissed.

"I will see it done as soon as we are safe." Thorin promised. Nori and I smiled.

"Thank you, father." I said. Thorin nodded and turned when we saw Bilbo running down the slope towards us.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said. I knew something was wrong. I stepped away from Nori as Gandalf and the others asked Bilbo what was wrong. I sniffed the air and caught a familiar and strange scent among the orcs and wargs. I turn.

"Silence. He's right. There's something else out there." I yell. The dwarves looked worried.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger. Gandalf and I shared looks.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. Gandalf walked away as if he was thinking. "I say we double back." I shake my head.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" I ask. Gandalf turns to look at all of us.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said. We all look at each other and I knew they were all worried.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. A roar splits the air making us look in the direction.

"None." I said. We ran through plains and across streams as we ran from the orcs and the bear. Nori held my hand in his. I felt my wounds starting reopen. I knew my energy was draining, but I pushed on as we ran through the forest. I could hear the orcs and my fathers people following behind. Another roar splits the air and this time it was close by. "That is to close." Nori squeezes my hand.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf called. Nori pulls me along as we run. We run out of the forest and see a house in the distance. "To the house. Run!" I let go of Nori's hand and caught up to Fili and Kili as we ran. Bombur went running by us. I knew he couldn't run that fast unless it was from fear. We ran through the gate and right to the door. Bombur reached it first and ran into it. He collided with it and bounced off. He collided with me and we fell to the ground. I groan in pain as Bombur landed on top of me.

"Bombur. Get off." I said through gritted teeth. With Nori and Dori's help, they got Bombur off me as the others tried to get the door open. I got towards the back of the group as the bear burst through the trees as Thorin opens the door and the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo ran in.

"Wait. Zippy!" Nori yelled.

"Close the door. I'll be fine." I call. The door closes and Beorn stops in front of me.

"Beorn. Its me. Please. Let us stay. They are my family and friends." I said. Beorn sniffed me and nodded. I could feel my energy drain completly as the door opened and hands pulled me into the house. I let darkness take me as I fell into familiar arms.

Nori's POV. Zippy collapsed right in my arms.

"Get her to the table. Her wounds reopened." Oin said. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the kitchen and set her on the huge table as Gandalf talked about Beorn. I helped Oin get her shirt off to find the bandages completely soaked with blood. Oin got the bandges off and put medicine on them. I ran my hand through her long hair.

"She never said they were reopening. She seemed fine." I said.

"She didn't want to burden any of us with carrying her." Thorin said.

"She's got more dwarf in her then shifter." Balin said. I chuckle as Oin wrapped her.

"Leave her here for now. Wouldn't be good to move her." Oin said.

"I'll stay with her." I said. The others nodded and I refused to leave her side.

Zippy's POV. (Dream/Vision)

I stood in ruins of Ravenhill. Thorin had taken me there plenty of times. Fili laid on the ground dead as I walked. Tears fell down my checks. I found Kili up some stairs with my brothers laying near. I looked around and found Thorin near the cliff dead with the dwarves around him. I saw Nori sitting on the ground with me dead in his arms as he cried.

I gasp as I awoke, tears in my eyes. I found myself on a table with Nori asleep right next to me. I touched him and he sat up.

"You alright?" Nori asked, kissing me gentlyy.

"My back doesn't hurt anymore. My wounds are rehealed. Can you move me? I want to sleep in your arms." I said. Nori picked me up and I saw I was in one of his tunics. I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder. He found a spot next to Dori and laid down with me on his chest. I rested my hands on his chect as my head rested on his shoulder. I felt Nori kiss my forehead and say something, but I had already let the darkness take me.

AN: Next chapter is meeting Beorn and the wedding. I'll update as soon as I can. Till next time


	21. Talking, Marriage, and Mated

Chapter 20  
Talk, Marriage, and Mated

I woke up nestled on Nori's chest, wrapped in his arms with the smell of food in my nose. I shook Nori awake and he smelled food also.

"Let's go eat, love." Nori said, kissing me gently. We got up and walked towards the dining room hand in hand.

"Tzipporah. I thought that was you." Beorn said. I hurried up to him and hugged him.

"You two know each other?" Thorin asked.

"He was an escape when father was on me. Shifters and skin changers have always been friends." I said.

"Things have changed with them since you left. I've been keeping an eye on your sister and younger brothers liked asked. They seem to be doing well." Beorn said. I introduced him to my family and friends. He raised an eyebrow at me being with Nori, but nodded in agreement. I sat down between Nori and Dori for breakfast. Beorn filled Fili's mug with milk and looked at Thorin. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know Azog? How?" Thorin asked, looking at him.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I saw that he still had the manacles on his wrists. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Cagins skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him. If it weren't for Tzipporah, her best friend, and her twin, I would be dead. She's the reason I lived." I smile lightly, which he returned.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" Bilbo asked.

"Now, there is only one." Beorn said. There was silence in the room as I took a bite from a honey cake, not saying anything. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn sits down as he talks.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf says as I put down the cake.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon the forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said. I frown at his words. Mirkwood must have changed since I was last there. Nori rested a hand on my thigh and I relaxed.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said. Thorin gets up and walks away at the mention of the elves.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said. Thorin turns to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up and faces Thorin and starts slowly walking towards him. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn picks up a mouse as he talks and holds it as he comes to a stop in front of Thorin. "But Orcs I hate more. Besides. I owe your daughter a favor after saving my life. What do you need?

"Before we tell you. We would love to use your gardens to hold a wedding? Because a King made a promise to his daughter and her future husband." Gandalf said with a knowing smile and I blushed.

"Of course." Beorn said. The dwarves jumped in excitement and Beorn led me to his washroom so I could get ready. I slid out of my clothes and got in the water. I slid in as I washed off while the dwarves were getting Nori ready. I sighed and slid back out. I got in Nori's purple tunic with my corset wrapped around me along with my black legging pats and leather boots. I brushed out my snarls with my brush. A knock on the door came.

"Ready?" Thorin asked as I opened the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Wish I had a dress." I said.

"Nori would love you if you wore a sack. Come." Thorin said, holding out his arm. I took it and let him lead me out. Nori stood by the tree waiting. I smiled as Thorin led me towards him as the dwarves and Bilbo stood there. Gandalf stood behind Nori with a knowing smile. Beorn stood off a bit to watch, on my invitation. Thorin put my hand in Nori's.

"Take care of her." Thorin said.

"I will." Nori said. Thorin went to stand by Fili and Kili as Nori took my other hand as we faced each other.

"We gather here to unite this couple in marriage. Nori. Your vows." Gandalf said.

"Tzipporah. Since you fell off your horse and into my hearts. You captured my heart. You looked passed my thieving and saw me for who I was truly was. I will protect you, love you, fight at your side, and never leave you till my dying days." Nori said. I had tears in my eyes as Nori winked at me. I smiled.

"Tzipporah." Gandalf said.

"Nori. I feared falling in love with my birth father's threat, but you pulled me out of my fear and showed me that I don't always have to look over my shoulder and that I could love someone. i will protect you, have your back when needed, love you, fight at your side, and put up with your stubbornness till my dying days." I said. The dwarves chuckle my last words. Thorin smiled. I knelt next to Nori and he put the marriage braid in my hair and I did the same with his hair. We stood facing each other again waiting for Gandalf to finish.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." Gandalf said. Nori pulled me into a dip and we kissed. There were cat calls and whistles. Nori pulled me to my feet. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"We did it." Nori said.

"We did it." I said.

That night. I sat on Nori's lap as the dwarves partied. Nori had a couple drinks, but he didn't get drunk along with Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf. Fili and Kili pulled out their instruments and I was pulled into dances with all my friends. Nori was the last to join me and we danced as the dwarves stood, drinking and laughing.

"Ready to go to our room?" Nori asked. I nodded. Beorn had given us a room for the night. Nori and I disappeared and found the room we were staying in with no issue.

An hour later. Our clothes were on the floor and we laid tangled in our sheets and legs and arms in the bed after our first intimacy. (AN: Not rated m and not good with sex scenes to be honest.) Nori ran a hand through my long black hair as I trailed my fingers over his chest.

"You made me a happy dwarf." Nori whispered. I leaned up an we kissed. I gasped as a burning sesation came to the back of my hand and heard Nori grunt in pain. I lift my hand up to see the mating mark of a panther paw mark with an axe ging through it. "What's the mark for?"

"Its our mating mark. Marking you as mine. Your life force is now bond to me. We live like elves. We don't lie unless killed in battle. You'll live unless one of us dies and we die with him or her" I said.

"I'm happy for that, love. We can have a peaceful life for now." Nori said. We curled up together. I was happy, but knew my father will not be when he finds out. I fell asleep knowing I would worry about this another time.

AN: There's the wedding and mating. I got the mark from another book series I love and thought I would add it. We're almost to Mirkwood. I'll update soon


	22. Mirkwood Issues

Chapter 21  
Mirkwood Issues

We stayed at Beorn's for a few days so that Thorin could heal and that Nori and I could enjoy a few days as newly weds. Nori and I spent a lot of chance together alone since we knew we wouldn't get the chance as we continue our quest until we reached Erebor and reclaimed it. It was mostly spent in bed or in the hot springs near Beorn's house. The Company made sure we had our privacy and brought us food to eat.

The day we were to leave. The dwarves were packing and Beorn pulled me outside to talk to me as the ponies stood waiting.

"Your father's people have been seen with the Orcs that serve Azog. Is it true that your father is working for Azog?" Beorn asked as we walked.

"Yes. He's hunting me along with Thorin. He will see to it I'm either dead or mated to his second in command so that he has full control over me." I said. Beorn stopped and I followed suit.

"Your a strong willed woman and you've never let a man control your life since you lived in Erebor. Don't let your father get to you. You got friends and family that stand behind you. You'll make a fine leader when the time comes." Beorn said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying. Thorin wants me to take his place on the throne if he and his nephews were to be killed during the quest. I don't think I want to be queen, but I will if I have to, but I will not loose them or anyone I care about to Azog or my father." I said.

"You got your mother's spirit in you. She would be proud of you." Beorn said. Beorn knew my mother before she married my father. I knew they were close before she died. The dwarves came out of the house. Beorn gave me a nod and I head over to help get the ponies ready. I was going to ride with Nori. Nori got on and pulled me on behind him. All the dwarves were getting on the ponies and I saw that I was not the only one riding with someone. "Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." I sniffed the air and caught the scent of orc and shifter. I watched Beorn run into the forest as we rode away. We ride fast across the land, slowing to a stop when we approach a looming, gloomy-looking forest.

"Mirkwood." I said in a whisper. Gandalf dismounts and walks to the edge of the forest through an ancient archway. He turns.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf calls.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said. Nori helps me off the pony and I look in the distance to see Beorn in his bear form standing on a ridge keeping watch.

"Thank you, friend." I said in his mind. He gave a nod.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said. I help Nori and the dwarves get the bags off our ponies as Bilbo approaches Gandalf to talk. Nori was unsaddling the last horse that was Gandalf's when suddenly Gandalf came running out of the forest. "Nor my horse! I need it!" We look up and murmur in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked. Gadalf stops next to Bilbo.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said. I had a bad feeling that something was wrong as I stood next to Nori as Gandalf talked to Bilbo. I looked into the forest. It seemed different from the last time I was there.

"I don't like this." I said.

"What's wrong, love." Nori said, pulling me close to his side.

"It feels like the forest is sick or something. Its different from the last time I was here." I said.

"We'll make it through this forest together. I won't leave you." Nori said, pulling me into a kiss. I returned it, but I still had a bad feeling.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf said. I turned as Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin. "Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf turns and gets on his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." It started to rain when there was no cloud in the sky. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said. He wheels his horse around and rides away, yelling over his shoulder, "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" We turn towards the forest and Thorin heads to go in first.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. We enter Mirkwood and start following the paved path that starts at the Elven Gate. I walk between Nori and Dori. The path suddenly turns. "The path goes this way." We keep following the path through the forest. It twists and turns over all sorts of terrain like bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the trail as it disappears for a minute.

"This way." Dwalin said. We continue to walk. My vision starts to spin and I had to grab Nori's arm to stop me from falling. Nori was leading the group and I was behind him, wanting to stick close to him.

"The world is spinning." I said.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said.

"My head, it's spinning." Oin said. I run into Nori as he comes to a complete spot. I yelp as Dwalin runs into me and everyone follows.

"What's happening?" I ask. Thorin moves towards Nori.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path... it's disappeared." Nori said, pointing straight ahead.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said. I looked out to see that we were standing in front of a steep cliff, and there is no path ahead of us.

"Valar. The forest led us astray." I said.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin yelled. We wander through the forest. I groan as I lean against the tree as my head began to spin more. The Company was spread out, but where we all can see each other.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin asked. I turn my head and saw a spiderweb. I look at it and plunk at it, making it vibrate. I heard some weird whispering noise. Something was watching us. We continue to walk.

"Look!" Ori called. I saw that he held a tobacco pouch in his hand. Dori took it from him.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori said. Bofur takes the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"Because it is yours." I said, groaning.

"Don't you see? We're going round in circles. We are lost." Bilbo said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading East." Dwalin said.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said. The dwarves started fighting and Bilbo suddenly disappears, but I wasn't paying attention especially when fights begin to break out between the dwarves. Thorin stood at my side as he heard the whispering as well.

"Someone or something is following us." I said.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asked. The whispering continues and Thorin turns to yell at the others. "ENOUGH! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." The dwarves go silent and the whispering stops. I scream as huge spiders come down on us and one knocks me to the ground.

"Zippy!" Nori yelled as a pincher pinches me and everything goes black.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is when the elves come in and I'll inform you now that Zippy's father's people show up also, but not in a good way. Till next time.


	23. Captured by the Elves

Chapter 22

Captured by the Elves

I awakened to spiders moving. I found myself wrapped in webbing. I kept still as I hear Bombur mumbling and making noise and the spiders go after him. Nori, Father, Fili, and Kili. Where were they? I heard a rock be thrown and the spiders scurry away. I felt something hit the string and I fell. I hit the ground along with the others.

I extend my claws and slash through the webbing and see the others doing the same thing.

"Zippy." Nori said, running towards me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my lips which I return.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. Nori and I pull apart and look around.

"Bilbo!" We all yell for the Hobbit.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo yelled from somewhere above us. I look up to see a spider knock Bilbo off. We run but get cornered by spiders. Nori pulled out his dagger and I pull out my sword. I slash at the spiders fighting side by side with Nori. Bombur gets knocked to the ground by a spider.

"Grab a leg." I yell. The dwarves and I grab a leg.

"Pull!" Dwalin yelled. We each pull a leg and pulled them from the spiders body. It fell ontop of Bombur. Nori and I pull it off Bombur.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. I turned and see a spider holding Kili. I pull an arrow and notch it to my bow. I shoot the spider and it lets go of Kili.

"We need to move." Nori said, grabbing my hand and we run with the others. I wouldn't let go of Nori's hand. We stopped as spiders appear in front of us. We got our weapons ready.

I heard movement and look up to see a blonde elf come sliding down the silk rope. I groan as I recognize him. Thrauduil's son, Legolas. He lands on the spider and kills it. He slides on the forest floor under a spider, slicing it from underneath. He comes up kneeling, pointing an arrow right at Thorin and other elves surround us, pointing arrows at us. I let out a growl. I never liked the Mirkwood elves.

"Do not think I will kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said.

"Why not for once be nice to the dwarves, Legolas." I said in elvish, pushing my way through the dwarves.

"Tzipporah. It's been awhile." Legolas said. I would have said something but a yell came.

"Help!" Kili yelled. Fili and I turn.

"Kili!" Fili and I yell. We heard fighting and then a red hair elf that I knew as Tauriel came leading Kili.

"Search them." Legolas said. Tauriel grabbed me.

"You know the routine. Hand me your weapons." Tauriel said. I sigh and hand her all my weapons. I heard Gloin complaining about Legolas looking at his pictures. Fili kept getting all his weapons taken.

"Am I done?" I ask. Tauriel nodded and I head over to Nori, who was just finishing up as Legolas and Tauriel talk. Nori pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"How do you know them?" Nori asked.

"I had some run ins with them when I was still with my clan. Never liked them." I said. Nori pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked. I saw him holding Orcist.

"It was given to me." Thorin said. Legolas points the sword at him.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said.

"He's telling the truth. Lord Elrond." I said.

"Hold your tongue. Father will be happy to see you. Take them!" Legolas said in elvish. I was ripped from Nori's arms and next to Thorin. Bofur turned to us.

"Thorin, Zippy. Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. We looked around as we were led away. There was no sign of Bilbo.

'Stay safe, Bilbo.' I thought as we head deeper into Mirkwood.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Rl hit me hard and a good friend lost her mom that I knew well. I'm back. Till next time


	24. In front of the King and Taken

Chapter 23  
In Front of the King and Taken

We were led through the forest. I was pulled away from Nori and put in the front with Thorin. We were led over a bridge and right into the Woodland Realm. I heard Legolas tell the guards to close the doors. I turned my head and watch as the doors were closed behind us. We weren't going through these doors. Guards came forward and pulled me and Thorin away from the group.

"Zippy." Nori said. I turned and saw him and the others being led in another direction. Nori was fighting to get to me.

'Go with them. I'll be fine.' I sent him a mindlink. Nori didn't look happy, but went with the others. I turned back to walking towards what I assumed was the throne room. I was pulled forward first before the King. I looked up as Thranduil came down the steps. I pulled my arms free from the elves. I hated being held and especially being seperated from Nori.

"Well if it isn't Tzipporah, Daughter of Alexander." Thranduil said.

"I'm more daughter of Thorin then Alexander." I said.

"I see your attitude hasn't change at all." Thranduil. I grit my teeth from saying something I would later regret. Thranduil moved so his back was to me, looking in another direction. "Your clan is looking for you and wants you back. I lunge forward, but elves grabbed me and held me back.

"They only want me dead. They don't want me there." I said.

"Well I see your as stubburn as before." A voice said and I felt my blood run cold. Elijah, my father's second in command and the man that was gonna force me to mate with him before I was banished from the clan, came out of the shadows.

"Elijah." I growl through my teeth. Thorin didn't look to happy about it either.

"I'll take her from here. She's to come with me." Elijah said, coming over and grabbing me. I tried to fight him, but he overpowered me.

"Zippy." Thorin yelled. I turned my head and looked at him as Elijah tried to hold me.

'I'll find my way back. I got friends.' I mindlink him as Elijah hit me in the head and the world went black.

Nori's POV. I paced the cell after we all were thrown in the cells. Its been awhile since we were separated from Thorin and Zippy. I saw Thorin being thrown into the cell and I tuned out the conversation between him and Balin. Where was Zippy? None of the elves had her and they were walking out. I heard Balin and Thorin finish talking and I ran up to the bars.

"Thorin. Where is Zippy?" I ask.

"Her clan took her." Thorin said. I let out a yell in rage and punched the wall. They were going to regret taking her if and when I get my hands on them.

"Nori calm down." Doris said.

"I can't. Not till she's back in my arms." I said.

"She will find her way back. She has her friends that will get her away and back to us." Thorin said. I knew he was right.

"Be safe Zippy and come back to me." I whisper.

Zippy'so POV. I woke up with a massive headache and let out a groan.

"I see your finally awake. Good." Elijah said. I let out a hiss as I found myself tied to a tree with my enemy in front of me. This day just got worse

An: Sorryou for the wait. I'm working three jobs but will be updating when I can. Sorry if this chapter is short.


	25. The Time Away

Chapter 24  
The Time Away

I struggled against my bonds. Elijah came up to me and grabbed me by the checks and forced me to looks at him.

"You've been with the dwarves long enough. Your becoming one of them." Elijah said. I head butted him.

"You forget that I'm the strongest of the two of us, because of them. I'm not weak." I said. Elijah slapped me and I felt tears fall down my checks from the pain. I closed my eyes and thought of Nori and being in his arms. I knew I had to get back to him.

"So it is true." Elijah said. I opened my eyes. "You found your mate. Its one of the dwarfs" I looked at my hand and saw that the mating mark was being shown. "I will kill your mate in front of you so you'll be mine." I nearly broke free, but he slammed me into the tree, making me cry out in pain as I felt pain in my back, knowing I'll have a bruise. "I found a button to push." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"You will not touch him. You should learn never to threaten a mate and then treat a dwarves one like this. They don't take threats lightly especially for their ones." I said.

"I'm sure he won't be escaping the jails easily." Elijah said. I smirked, knowing that Bilbo probably figured out how to get the two out of prison already.

"Don't underestimate them, Elijah. They will find away to get out." I said. Elijah slapped me and I felt my eyes sting. I bit my lip. I lift up my leg and knee him where it hurt. He bent over. "I'll make sure to run a sword through you when I get the chance." Elijah stands up and raises a hand and growls came. I smirk. "And don't underestimate me. I got my allies." Elijah turned and saw nearly fifty panthers surround us. I felt the robes cut and I quickly get to my feet. Elijah spun and I punched him hard in the face. The panthers turn back to their human forms. Marcus came up to me with my best friend, Jackson. I hug both of them.

"Maria is keeping watch over the ones that couldn't come with the children or she would be here." Jackson said, hugging me back.

"They come first. How's the new little one?" I ask.

"Growing fast. You have a niece. We named her Anna." Jackson said. My younger siblings, Christopher and Orion, ran over. I smiled. I had all my friends and family that saw through father with me. I heard movement behind me and turned to see Elijah standing on his feet. My friends got behind me. Marcus slipped a dagger in my hand.

"Your all traitors. Azog will see you dead. You will fail in protecting the Line of Durin." Elijah said.

"I will not let the Line of Durin fall. They will survive and if they don't. I'll take the throne of Erebor and make sure Azog doesn't take Erebor. It's my fate and I'll accept it." I said. Elijah let's out a yell and runs at me. I brought the dagger forward and stabbed it right through his chest. I whisper in his ear, "And I'll make sure to end my father's rule over my clan." I let Elijah drop to the ground dead.

"What's your orders, Tzipporah? We follow your lead." Marcus said. I looked at my friends and family.

"The orcs are waiting for the dwarves to escape. There is another way out of the palace and if one of my friends finds it then they will be escaping that way. We need to move fast, because they will be ambushed." I said. I shifted to my panther form and the others followed. I took off running leading them. Marcus and Jackson were on either side of me as we headed for the river. 'Hold on, Nori. I'm coming.' I thought as we disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

AN: She's back and with allies. The battle for the river is coming. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	26. The River Battle and Reunion

Chapter 25  
The River Battle and Reunion

We ran through the forest. I heard a horn blow.

'We need to move faster. Let's go.' I send a mindlink to my friends. We moved faster. I heard orc screeches.

"KILI!" Fili yelled. I swore. I burst out of the forest to see orcs attacking the dwarves and Bilbo in the barrels in the river. Kili was laying on the ground with an arrow through his thigh.

Nori's POV. Fili was in a near panic as his brother disappeared from sight. An orc screech came and an orc ran his way. A black shape came out of no where and collided with the orc, sending it flying into the river on the other side. It was a panther and she transformed into...

"Zippy!" I yell. She looked at me an smiled. I saw a bruise forming right under her eye. Panthers burst out of the forest and started attacking orcs. I smile.

"Zippy!" The dwarves yell. She ran up to Kili.

Tzipporah's POV. I knelt beside Kili.

"Kili." I said. Kili looked at me. I heard the elves join the fight.

"Zippy. The leaver." Kili said. I grab him and drag him to the ledge where Fili and Nori had a barrel waiting for him. I drop him in and saw the arrow break off. "As soon as the flood gate opens. Go. I'll be joining you soon."

"Zippy. No." Nori said.

"I promise, Nori. I'm not leaving you." I said. I ran to the leaver and pull it.

"Kill the beast." Bolg said in the black speech. I extend my claws and slash at the orcs that came after me. I jump on the wood and watch as the dwarves move away with the water. Nori's eyes were on me as he moved away. "After them." I whistle as the orcs ran after the dwarves and my friends came to me.

"Let's go. We need to reach them." I said. I shift back into my panther form and took off after them. I kept my eyes on the dwarves as the orcs attack them. They kept using weapons that the orcs had to fight them off. Marcus jumped across the river at one that was coming at Dwalin and collided with him in mid air. I jumped and collided with one in the air and knocked him onto the other side. I bit into its neck and killed him by twisting his neck. Marcus and I ran side by side as the dwarves picked up speed.

'We are loosing the orcs. Shall we meet up with the dwarves?' Jackson asked in my head.

'Yes.' I thought. Marcus and I jump where the others were and we all disappear into the forest.

Nori's POV. We were on shore and my eyes look through the forest as we emptied our boots and Fili wrapped Kili's leg up.

'Where are you, Zippy?' I thought. A twig snapping pulled everyone's attention and everyone stood up. Panthers came out of the shadows of the forest. The panthers shifted into their human form and Zippy came out with a smile on her face.

"Zippy!" We all say and run up to her. I beat them to it and pulled her into a kiss. She returned it happily. I pull back and brush my thumb against the bruise.

"Who?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it. Elijah is dead for threatening you." Zippy said. I smile and I got shoved out of the way by Thorin, Fili, and Kili. I grumbled, but knew they were family.

Tzipporah's POV. I had Throin, Fili, and Kili hugging me.

"Glad your back. You were missed." Fili said. Thorin pulled me into a tight hug, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Stubborn girl. You could have gotten yourself killed." Thorin said.

"Don't worry, father. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I said. I turn towards my friends. "Head to Erebor. I have a feeling Azog is planning something big and we will need you."

"We will. Stay safe, Tzipporah." Marcus said. They transformed back to their animal forms and disappear into the shadows. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I lean against Nori.

"Go with them." Nori said.

"No. I belong with you. I'm part of the Company and I will see this quest till the end." I said. Nori pressed a kiss to my lips as Ori sat by the river and emptied his boot. A shadow fell on us and I look up to see a man standing there with a bow and arrow. Dwalin jumped in front of Ori with a tree branch. The man shot the arrow and it hit the branch. Nori pushed me behind him as Kili picked up a rock to throw at the man. The man shot the rock out of his hand.

"Do that again and your dead." The man said. We were in trouble.

AN: I know its short, but at least Zippy is back with Nori.


	27. Way into Laketown

Chapter 26  
Way into Laketown

Nori pulled me away as Balin started talking to the man. We stood by the river. He rubbed his thumb against my bruise.

"I feared you were gone forever." Nori said, pulling me against him.

"No one will keep me away from you." I said, pressing my hand against his check. Nori smiled as he pressed his lips against mine and we kissed. A clearing of the throat came and we pulled apart to see Thorin standing there.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a ride into Laketown." Thorin said.

"Yes, father." I said, linking my hand with Nori's and we follow Thorin to the boat that the man had. Nori led me over to Dori and Ori and sat down. I sat down in front of him and leaned my back against his chest. Dwalin and Thorin stood leaning against the side of the boat. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Nori's warmth as the boat started to move.

"Watch out!" Bofur yelled. I opened my eyes as the barge moved between what looked like stone formations which were ancient ruins. Nori tightened his arms around me gently without hurting me.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." The man said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

"Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Uh. I asked him." Bofur said.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said.

"Just leave him alone. He's at least helping us get to the Lonely Mountain." I said.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said. Nori hands over a sack of gold for both of us.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked.

"We don't." Thorin said. I watch as Balin counts our money.

"There's, um, just a problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin crossed his arms and let's out a sigh as he looks at Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." I stood up with Nori as the others went towards the front. I came up to Thorin, Fili, and Kili with Nori behind me. Erebor came into view. I smile at its beauty.

"Erebor." I whisper. Thorin put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin said, handing Balin a sack of coins. Bilbo coughs and gestures his head towards Bard. I saw him approaching us.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said. We turn and see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance.

"Father. Please." I said. Thorin nodded and Balin gave Bard the money.

"Get in the barrels." Bard said. Nori led me towards the barrels, but the man stopped us. "Not her."

"I go where my family goes, so I'll go in the barrels." I said. Nori helped me into a barrel and got in with me. He wrapped his arms around me and holds me close as I heard the other dwarves grumbling as they got into theirs. The barge came to a stop at a dock. I watch as Bard hops off and speaks with a man.

"Shh, what's he doing?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo said. I raise an eyebrow as Nori pulls me tighter against him. "And he's pointing right at us! Now they're shaking hands." Nori let out a growl.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"That villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin growled. Something hit me in the head and I see a dead fish laying at my feet. More fish fell on us till our barrels were full. The smell was intoxicating and I let blackness take me

_Vision. I stood in the halls of Erebor near the treasure room. I walk towards the room and watch as Thorin walked around it mumbling about the Arkenstone and yelling at the dwarves to find it. _

_Another flash and I'm standing on the wall of Erebor. I watch as Thorin grabs Bilbo to throw him over and I jump in front of him._

_"Your not the same father I knew. Your turning into your grandfather." I yell._

_"Your no daughter to me. I banish you and the hobbit." Thorin said in a growl._

_"NO!" Nori yelled._

_Another flash and I'm standing on Ravenhill. Orcs and some panthers laying dead and I saw Thorin, Fili, and Kili laying dead with the dwarves standing around. Nori sat holding me crying and I knew I was dead and Nori would soon follow. _

_Galadriel appeared in front of me._

_"Only you can save the line of Durin." Galadriel said._

_"How?" I ask._

_"You will know when time is right." Galadriel said._

I woke with a start with Nori calling me quietly.

"I'm alright." I whisper. Nori nodded.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live." An unfamiliar voice came.

"It's a small town, Alfrid, everyone know where everyone lives." Bard said. We were in Laketown.

AN: There you go. It's to long to do the whole scene so I decided to let her do a vision. Hope you liked.


	28. Bard's House and Caught

Chapter 27  
Bard's House and Caught

I felt the barge stop. The barrel suddenly topples over and Nori and I fall out. Nori helps me to my feet.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin said. The dwarves get out of their barrels. Nori keeps an arm around me, gently. A dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him and whispers to him. He turns to us.

"Follow me." Bard said. We walk through Laketown, avoiding people as best as we could. A young boy came running over.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." The boy said. Bard looks at the dwarves. Bard and Thorin start talking.

"We'll have to swim." Thorin said. My eyes widen.

"But father." I said.

"Its the only way. Or we'll be caught." Thorin said.

"Just follow our footsteps." Bard said. We head over to the edge. I looked in the water. Nori was waiting for me.

"Come on love. I'll do the swimming." Nori said.

"I hate the water." I said. Nori chuckled.

"Get in the water lass. We don't have all day." Dwalin said. I slid into the water and grit my teeth from the cold as Nori grabbed me and put me on his back.

"Let's get this done and over with." I said. Nori swam with the others.

"We have to dive. Deep breath." Nori said. I took a deep breath and held on as he swam under towards a pipe. We surfaced. We all waited. We heard knocking on wood and Dwalin goes up first. I felt myself shivering from the cold.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin said. I roll my eyes as Dwalin and Thorin go up.

"Zippy goes first. She's shivering." Nori said. Nori and Gloin boost me up and Thorin helps me up. We were led up the stairs.

"Sigrid. Get her a dress." Bard said. Sigrid and a little girl lead me to a room while the others were coming up.

"I'm Sigrid and this is Tilda. What's your name?" Sigrid asked.

"Tzipporah, but my friends and family call me Zippy." I said.

"Pretty name." Tilda said. I smile.

"Thank you." I said as Sigrid dug into the closet for a dress. I looked around. It was a small house.

"Here you go." Sigrid said. I saw she was holding a purple dress that was the same color the ri brothers like. I smile.

"Thank you." I said. I put it on. It was a bit long at the sleeves. I came out. I see all the dwarves were in new clothes. I looked for Nori and found him by his brothers. I came over to them. Nori smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful. Its good to see you in dresses." Nori said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down to sit next to him. He pulled me against him.

"A dwarvish Wind-lance." I heard Thorin say. I look up and saw Thorin standing looking out the window. I get up and head over to him and see the cross-bow on top of a tower. Bilbo joins us.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo said.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin said.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin said. Bard comes over.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said.

"All dwarves know the tale." I said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." The boy, who I found out was Bain, said. Dwalin laughed.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin said. Thorin strides up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asked.

"Wait here." Bard said. Bard disappears. Thorin pulls Balin, Fili, Kili, and I aside to talk.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then the quest have been for nothing." Fili said.

"Let's hope we find it." I said. Bard returns and lays the package on the table. We gather around the table as I stick close to Nori's side. He loosens the wrappings and reveals a couple of hand-made weapons. We look at them in shock. Some of the dwarves pick up the weapons and examine the weapons.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard said.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." Bard said. Thorin and Dwalin look at each other in disgust.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes." Gloin said. I lean against the wall with my arms crossed, watching them.

"It's a joke." Bofur said. The dwarves threw the weapons on the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard said. I shared a look with Thorin and Dwalin.

"Thorin." Balin said. Bard looks up at the name being mentioned like he heard it before. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now."

"Father. He's right. I can do fine with my hands." I said.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard said. We look at him.

"What did you say!?" Dwalin asked.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard said. Bard disappears outside. I come up to father.

"We're going to get the swords from the armory." Thorin said.

"Father. Maybe Balin is right." I said.

"We need the weapons. Let's go." Thorin said. I look down, but follow the dwarves out of the house. The boy tries to stop us, but Dwalin pushes him out of the way. We sneak through Laketown at night. Nori held my hand in his. We hide behind a boat as two watchmen walk by.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin said.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin said. Dwarves pile in front of the window. Nori went running and jumped through the window. "Zippy. Go." I run after my mate and run up the dwarves and into the building. We come up to the swords and start pulling them out. I look for a sword that I liked.

"You all right?" Thorin asked and I see Kili struggling under a load of weapons.

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said. Thorin added another sword to the pile. Kili begins walking down the stairs. I heard a yell and he falls down the stairs. I listen to hear yells and running.

"We're caught." I said. I grab a sword and turn around to be met with pikes pointed at my throat. I hiss at them. The captain is holding Kili with a dagger to the throat. Kili looks sad and guilty.

"Take them all to the Master." Braga said. We were led out. I pulled free from the guard and move to Nori's side. Nori wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close as we all were led to the Master's House.

"Get off me!" Dwalin said, shoving a guard off him. The door bursts open as we come to a stop at the stairs and the Master comes out with a slimeball that I figured was Alfrid.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." Braga said.

"Ah. Enemies of the state then." Master said.

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid said. I stepped forward out of Nori's arms.

"Zippy!" Nori said. I step in front.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" I said, gesturing to Thorin as he steps forward. He puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said. The crowd whispers in shock and recognition. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." People were nodding in agreement and I saw the Master watching with interest. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The crowd cheered as I stood behind my father. I smiled as I felt arms wrap around me and find Nori behind me.

"Death!" Bard said. I look to see him push his way through the crowd. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all." I had a feeling he was right.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over." Thorin said. People shout in excitement and they applaud. The master looks on, smiling and nodding.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale!?" Bard yelled. The people quiet down and shake their heads sadly. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" People shout. Bard turns and glare at Thorin.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said. Bard and Thorin stare at each other angrily. The crowd gets louder and the Master steps forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast." Master said. Thorin and I look at Bard in shock. Thorin looked mad.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark.' Alfrid said. Bard looks at the crowd as it yells angrily at him. He steps up to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. He turns to the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" We watch in anticipation. "What say you?" The Master thinks for awhile. He smiles and points a finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you... welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain." The Master said. The crowd cheers. Thorin walks up a few steps and turns to face the crowd. I turn to Bard and see him mad.

Later at night. I stood at the window of Nori's and my room as the dwarves party downstairs. I looked at the Lonely Mountain. We were so close. I smiled. I heard the door open and then close. Strong arms wrap around me. I lean back into Nori.

"We're almost home." Nori said, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Yes." I said. Nori turns me around and presses his lips to mine. We kiss.

An hour later. We lay tangled in our sheets with our clothes on the floor. I lay wrapped up in Nori's arms. Nori drifted off to sleep. I stayed awake.

'What awaits us in the mountain. Dragon? Was Lady Galadriel right about the gold sickness that would take control of my father.' I thought. I had a restless night of no sleep because of worry.

AN: There's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait.


	29. Left Behind

Chapter 28  
Left Behind

We were up before dawn and dressed. Nori got his armor with the others. I opted out of it. I stood off to the side as the dwarves were putting on their armor. I smiled at the sight of my father and his nephews. They looked like true kings.

"Zippy." Nori said, coming up to me. He looked handsome. I smiled at him.

"You look amazing." I said. Nori pulled me up against him and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"We're moving out." Thorin said. We head outside. I stayed between Nori and Dori as we walked through the crowds. Nori kept my hand in his.

"You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"It he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said. Nori got in and reached for me. I got into the boat. Nori started to take weapons and supplies. I watch as Thorin stopped Kili. I noticed he was pale as normal.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said.

"Father." I said. Kili smiles, like he believes that Thorin is joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin said. Fili turns and watches the two with me.

"I'm going to be there when the door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili said.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said. Thorin rests a hand on Kili's shoulder and smiles. Kili looks shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat as Kili turns away. Oin gets out of the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said. I turn to Nori as Fili confronts Thorin.

"Nori. I'm going to stay and help Oin with Kili. They might need me." I said.

"Go then. I'll see you when we reclaim the mountain and I'll know your safe." Nori said. I pulled him into a kiss and he returns it. Fili got out of the boat. I hug my father.

"I'm staying with them. They might need my help." I said.

"Be safe, daughter." Thorin said. I quickly got out and hurried over to my friends. Oin was examining Kili as I knelt on the other side of Kili. The musicians of Laketown play their instruments as the Master climbs up to a raised platform and starts to talk. I block it out as I looked at Nori. He was watching me. I smiled at home. Hoping it wasn't going to be the last time I see him.

"Bring good fortune to all!" Master said. The dwarves in the boat pull into the canal and begin to paddle away. The dwarves wave and bow at the cheering people.

"Goodbye!" Dori called. I saw Bofur push his way through and looks disappointed. He turns and see us.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked. Kili moans in pain and begins to fall over. Fili and I catch him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili said.

"His leg. We need to find a place so I can look at it." I said. Oin and Fili supported Kili as we went to look for help. Everyone slammed their door in our faces and even the Master refused to help us. "Bard. He will help." The men looked at me.

"After what we did to him, you think he will help?" Fili asked.

"Fili. He's our only hope. Please." I said. Fili knew I was right. We headed toward's Bard's house. Bofur knocked and Bard opened the door.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said. He tries to shut the door, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur said. Bard sees Kili still being supported by Fili and Oin and with me next to Fili.

"Please Bard. Everyone one else keeps slamming the door in our faces. Your our only hope." I said.

"Come in." Bard said. We enter and he helped Oin and Fili get Kili on the bed. The children watched us as I grab a bowl of hot water and a cloth and run over to Kili.

That night. Kili was moaning in pain. I dabbed a cloth to his head. His wound laid open as Oin cleaned it. I hated seeing Kili in pain. Bofur brings me anther bowl of hot water as the one I had was getting cold.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked.

"I need herbs, something to bring down the feaver." Oin said.

"I have nightshade, feverfew." Bard said.

"No. We need Kingsfoil." I said.

"It's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard said.

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur said. Bofur runs up to Kili and points at him. "Don't move."

"Bofur. Just go." I said. Bofur ran out of the house. I lean back in the chair and press my head against the wall.

"Get some sleep, lass. We'll wake you when Bofur comes back." Oin said, seeing I was exhausted.

"Thank you." I whisper. It didn't help that I was missing Nori. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

I woke up to the house vibrating and I looked around as dust fell from the ceiling.

"Da?" Sigrid said. I shared a look with Fili, knowing what it was.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said. Fili hurries up to Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." Fili said.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said.

"And we can't either. Not with Kili in his condition." I said. Fili looked at me and knew we were right.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked.

"No, darling." Bard said.

"The dragon is going to kill us." Tilda said. Bard looks at his children with a worry look on his face. He reaches up and pulls a black arrow from the ceiling. We look at it in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard said. Bard and Bain leave.

Bain came back awhile later, not saying anything. Kili was getting worse as Sigrid stepped outside to look for her father.

"He's getting worse." Fili said.

"Bofur needs to hurry up. I don't think he'll last long." I said. A scream came and Fili and I look up. "Valar." I stood up seeing an orc burst in. We were found.

AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope this was worth it.


	30. Saving Kili

Chapter 29  
Saving Kili

Sigrid fell backward across the bench to avoid a sword. Fili yells and runs towards the orc and slams it into the wall. I grabbed Tilda and pushed her and Sigrid under the table.

"Stay under and stay safe." I said. I stood as an orc falls through the ceiling. and landed on the table. I grabbed a knife and stabbed him through the chest. Bain hits one across the face with the bench of the table. Orcs kept coming through the roof. I slash at them with the knife, killing some as one approaches Kili. The girls scream catches my attention and I turn to see an orc flip the table over. I run and jump in front of them and stab it in the chest. I turn to see an orc land on the balcony, but fall down dead as a red head elf appeared. "Tauriel." She starts killing orcs. An orc grabs Kili by the injured leg. I ran towards them as Fili pulls Bain down as an orc runs at them.

"Get down!" Fili said. Tauriel and I fight to kill the orcs. Kili grabs kills one that's about to kill Tauriel and falls down, screaming in pain. I fall to my knees next to him. Tauriel looks at him in worry as Oin runs over and joins me as I quickly look at his wound. Legolas goes outside. Bain looks at Tauriel.

"You killed them all." Bain said. Legolas comes in.

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas said. Legolas goes towards the door. Tauriel looks at Kili.

"We're loosing him!" Oin said.

"Where's Bofur?" I ask as Tauriel steps outside. Bofur and Tauriel run in with the weed in their hands.

"Get him on the table." Tauriel said. Oin, Fili, and Bofur lift Kili and set him on the table as Tauriel prepares the weed.

"We need to hold him down. He's gonna struggle from the pain." I said. Fili got behind Kili and held him down by his shoulders. I grab one of his arms and Oin held the other as Tauriel approaches. Tauriel closes her eyes and begins to knead the soaking Kingsfoil in her hand and presses it to Kili's wound.

"May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be blessed from death." Tauriel said in elvish. Kili screams and trashes in pain and I lean forward onto his chest to hold him down.

"Sigrid. Tilda. Help." I said. Sigrid and Tilda grab onto his leg and held him down as Tauriel continues to chant. Fili looks at her strangly and Oin listens in amazement. Kili finally calms down and looks at Tauriel with glassy eyes. I sigh in relief as he calms. Fili and I let him go as the girls go to clean the mess. I get a boiling pot of water going as Fili and Oin stand watching it.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." Oin said. I smiled and head out on the balcony. I lean on the railing and look at the Lonely Mountain. I rubbed my mating mark, missing Nori. A giagantic boom came and shook the house. My eyes widen as I see fire come from the mountain.

"Valar help us all." I whisper as I hear a roar from the dragon. Smaug was coming

Nori's POV. I ran out with Bilbo as Smaug flew up in the air and spun, sending the gold flying and flew towards Laketown. Bilbo falls on the rocks as I came up to his side.

"I am fire. I am... Death!" Smaug said.

"What have we done." Bilbo said.

"Zippy!" I yell. My wife and friends were in danger from Smaug. I shouldn't have let her stay in Laketown. I watched as Smaug neared Laketown.

AN: And there is the end of Desolation of Smaug. Onto Battle of the Five Armies.


	31. Defeat of Smaug

Chapter 30  
The Defeat of Smaug

I scanned the skies and see a huge shadow swoop overhead as the townspeople paddle loaded boat frantically. I hurry inside.

"We have no time. We must leave." I said. Tauriel was getting the girls ready. I helped Kili get down.

"Come on, brother." Fili said.

"Zippy. I'm fine. I can walk." Kili said.

"As fast as you can." Tauriel said.

"We're not leavin. Not without our father." Bain said.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel said. Bain sighed for he knew Tauriel was right. We hurried outside and towards a boat.

"Give me your hand." Fili said. I helped the girls in with Fili's help.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Tauriel said.

"Kili, come on!" Fili said. Oin and Bofur began to move the boat. I looked up as Smaug swoops low overhead. I closed my eyes and called out to Marcus.

'Get ready to head to the side of the river where people are coming. Smaug is attacking.' I called in Marcus's head.

'We're on our way. We saw him coming.' Marcus said in my head. I sigh. I opened my eyes as Smaug soars overhead and turns, diving deep. Fire was building in his chest. I watched in horror as he unleashes the flames right across town. People were screaming. Tilda clings to Sigrid. I bit my bottom lip. The smell of burning flesh hit my nostrils. I closed my eyes and hoped for this to be over. People were trampling each other to get out of the fire and the dragon.

"Look out!" Bain said. Our boat collides with the Master's. I grab Sigrid and Tilda from falling in and look at the Master.

"Move it! Move it! Come on faster!" The Master yelled.

"Care more for yourself then your people." I yell. He didn't hear me. Smaug flies overhead, still blowing flames.

Nori's POV. We could see the destruction of Laketown and Smaug flying over it.

"Poor souls." Balin said. I rub my mating mark. Dori's hand came on my shoulder. I look at him.

"The boys will get her out. They won't let harm fall on her. She will come back to you." Dori said.

"I hope so." I said. 'Stay safe, Zippy.' I thought as Smaug loops down and sends more fire.

Zippy's POV.

"Da!" Bain yelled. I looked and see Bard shoot arrows at Smaug.

"Da!" Tilda yelled. One of the arrows hits the dragon.

"He hit it!" Kili yelled.

"He hit the dragon." I said.

"No..." Tauriel said.

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili said.

"His arrows cannot pierc its hide. I fear nothing will." Tauriel said. I grab Bain.

"Bain. Where's the black arrow?" I said. Bain looked and I saw the statue of the Master. "Stay here." I stood up and grab a hook swinging across the lake.

"Zippy!" Fili yelled. I ran across the boats and start digging.

"Where is it? Where is it? There." I said, grabbing it. I ran fast towards the tower and climbed as Bard shot his last arrow. I pop my head out.

"Bard." I said.

"Zippy. Where's my children?" Bard asked.

"Safe with the others. I brought you this." I said, holding up the black arrow and pull myself up as Bard takes it.

"Thank you." Bard said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile and see Smaug approaching.

"Bard!" I yell. Smaug collides with the tower and we fell on the ground. Bard stands up as I sat up, looking to see Smaug land right in the middle of the town, taking houses with it. Smaug turns and looks our way.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug said. Bard grabs his bow and I gasp. It was broken in half. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Bard looks around frantically but there is nothing to help. Smaug begins walking towards us. Smaug's eyes land on me. "Is that your child? You cannot save her from the fire. She will burn!" Smaug continues to approach. Bard fixes the two broken halves of the bow into the walls of the belltower with a bowstring in between. He grabs my hand.

"I need your help." Bard said. I nod and he puts me in the middle. I gripped the posts.

"Stay still, Zippy. Stay still." Bard said.

"Tell me, wretch. How now shall you challenge me?!" Smaug said as he approaches. I was shaking.

"Calm down, Zippy. Your a brave girl. Why did you decide to help?" Bard asks.

"If anything happens to Fili and his nephews, I'm to take the throne of Erebor. I want to help take down Smaug." I said. Bard nodded.

"You'll make a wonderful leader. You care about people." Bard said.

"You have nothing left, but your DEATH!" Smaug howls and starts approaching faster. I look back and see him coming faster.

"Zippy! Look at me. You look at me. "Bard said. I looked at him. "Think of someone or something. Don't think of Smaug." I close my eyes and imagine Nori and his arms safely around me. I smile and the future we had together.

"Nori." I whisper, opening my eyes. Bard stains with effort to hold the black arrow.

"A little to your left." Bard said. I shift a little to my left. "That's it." I nod and Bard shoots the arrow. I turn and watch it hit its mark.

"You did it!" I Yell. Bard grabs me and we ran off the tower and into the water right before Smaug collides with I, screaming in pain. I hit the water and knew we had won.

Nori's POV. The sound of Smaug hitting the ground echos throughout the land. We jump in surprise.

"What was that? What happened?" Oin asked.

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo said. We all peer out at the town in the early morning light. "It's dead. Smaug is dead!" I smile in relief but a look of worry crossed my face about Zippy and the others. Did they make it out alive.

"By my beard! I think he's right! Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Gloin said. The ravens fly by us heading for Erebor.

"Aye. Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-Earth will know. The dragon is dead!" The dwarves laugh in happiness. I stood looking at Laketown.

'Zippy. Come home to me.' I Thought. Dori and Ori put hands on my shoulders. I notice Thorin was the only one missing. I look and see him heading for the mountains. Something was wrong, very wrong.

AN: There you go. Smaug is defeated and the gold sickness has taken over. Zippy and Nori will be reunited in the next chapter. Enjoy.


	32. Returning to Erebor

Chapter 31  
Returning to Erebor

Fili's POV. It was early morning as we came onto the banks of the lake. People were screaming and crying.

"Da!" Sigrid yelled

"Da!" Tilda yelled.

"Da!" Bain yelled.

"ZIPPY!" Kili and I yell as we search for the girl that we called our sister. She was no where to be found with Bard. Nori was going to kill us if we didn't bring her home with us.

"She's got to be somewhere." Bofur said.

"Fili!" A voice called. I turned and see Marcus with shifters coming.

"Marcus." I said.

"Where's Zippy?" Marcus asked.

"She went to help Bard. We haven't seen her yet." Kili said. Marcus growled and turned to his friends.

"Help the injured and send word to Maria to send healers." Marcus said. From what we were told by Zippy, Marcus was in charge when Zippy wasn't with them.

"You're a sneak-thief, more like. I'll be dead, before I answer to the likes of you!" The woman said. I looked and see a woman pull away from Alfrid, who grabs her.

"Maybe that can be arranged!" Alfrid said. Alfrid raises a hand to strike her only to have someone else grab his arm. Bard comes forward, leaning close to Alfrid's face. And right behind him was Tzipporah. We ran their way.

Zippy's POV. I glared at Bard. "I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!" Bard said. Bard spins Alfrid around and he trips and falls as I stretch my foot out and tripped him. Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain came running out of the crowd.

"Da!" Tilda said.

"Come here!" Bard said. The girls and boy ran into his arms and he hold them close.

"Zippy!" Fili and Kili said, running towards me with my brother Marcus and Jackson. I was engulfed in hugs.

"I'm alright. Stop." I said.

"We thought you were dead." Kili said.

"No dragon will kill me. Are our healers with you?" I ask, looking at Marcus.

"Yes." Marcus said.

"Go help them with the injured. I'll be heading back to Erebor and follow them to Erebor and stay close. I got a feeling that something is still coming." I said. Marcus and Jackson nodded and they left.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes and the girl helped. He brought the beast down. He shot him dead, with the black arrow." Percy said. The dwarves look at me in amazement.

"You helped?" Bofur asked.

"You think I wouldn't stand back and watch the people suffer and help my people." I said. The dwarves smile.

"You are a true leader." Fili said.

"We should go." I said. I looked towards Bard and he gave me a nod to go. The dwarves and I ran to a boat. We pushed off from the side of the river and Kili, Fili, and Bofur began to row.

"Go to sleep, Zippy. You deserve sleep." Fili said. I laid down at the bottom of the boat and let exhaustion take over. I had a dreamless sleep until I felt the boat hit the shore. I sat up and Fili helped me out of the boat. We walked towards Erebor. The landscape had changed so much. It use to be grassland and with trees. Now it was a barren wasteland. We came up to the gates of Erebor. We stop in shock as we see the destruction caused by Smaug when he smashed through the front gate. We look at each other and run into the halls of Erebor.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" Bofur called.

"Nori!" I call. We run through the halls looking for them. We come down the staircase.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo called, running towards us.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin said.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo said. We come to a stop in front of him in a corridor.

"Bilbo? What's wrong?" I ask.

"You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bilbo said. Fear ran through me. Something was wrong.

"We only just got here?!" Bofur said.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo said.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked.

"THORIN." Bilbo yelled. My heart sank as the others look at Bilbo in shock. "Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all. It's this... It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." Fili and I shared looks. We knew the gold sickness has taken over. Fili looks past him and I look as well. I saw light coming through the door.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked. Fili walks past the group with me right behind him, heading further into Erebor with the others right behind us.

"Fili. Fili. Fili!" Bilbo said. We come out of the corridor and into a balcony overlooking the treasure room. It was higher then last I saw it. I heard coins move and look straight to see Thorin. My heart broke. He was dressed in robes and covered in jewelry as he strides slowly out of a doorway. He was talking to himself with a strange almost possessed look on his face. I rest my hand on the rail and clench it. I had failed to save my father from the gold sickness.

"Gold... Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin said. He looks up and sees us standing there. "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror." He flings something high into the air and Fili catches it. It was a giant bloodred ruby. "Welcome, my sister's son and my daughter, to the kingdom of Erebor!" His voice echos through the hall. He disappears. I turn to Bilbo. He saw the tears in my eyes.

"Where's Nori and the others?" I ask.

"Down in the dining halls. Nori will be relieved to see you." Bilbo said.

We enter a room where the other dwarves were.

"Balin!" Bofur said.

"Zippy!" Nori said.

"Bombur!" Bofur said. Everyone jumped up. Nori and I ran up to each other and I was in his arms. He pressed a kiss to my lips and I return it as he pulls me close. We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"I feared the worse." Nori said.

"No dragon will kill me. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I said.

"She helped Bard take down the dragon." Kili said.

"You did?" Balin asked.

"I'm future queen or leader of my clan. I wanted to help the people and save them." I said.

"You did well." Dwalin said. I was hugged by Dori and Ori.

"Welcome back." Ori said.

"Thorin has fallen under the gold sickness. Hasn't he?" I ask. Balin looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Zippy." Dwalin said. I nod as Nori pulls me close. Everyone goes silent as Thorin comes in.

"Get in the treasure room. We need to search for the Arkenstone." Thorin said. We head out of the room to go looking.

AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
